Outsiders
by Ruffboy77
Summary: Butch,Bass, and Beat are the outsiders of Townsville high and only because they have powers is the only reason but they lead a double life as the famous band the RowdyRuff Boys an adventure filled with love and heart breaks
1. Two worlds

(Butch's P.O.V)

It's me and my two best and only friends Beat and Bass I'm the drummer and lead guitarist sometimes Bass ironically is the bassist and Beat plays guitar and keyboard and we all sing we're at our concert in our dressing room ready to go we all live in the same house with my older Brother Brady who has a girlfriend named Bloom we also share one room but is really big

oh almost forgot I'm wearing an open forest green and black plaid button up with a black tie that has a green skull on it and I'm wearing a t-shirt that has a skull with peace signs for eyes and it said be free Black jeans with chains on the right pocket with green high top Nikes

Bass is wearing a black leather jacket with a green stripe on the shoulders with a plain black under shirt with navy blue ripped jeans with green high top DC and Beat is wearing an open pain black button up with a green under shirt with blue jeans and green high top Osiris "alright Ruffs you're on." a stage hand said to as we nod

We run onto stage and get our headsets that don't come of when we flip and we nod towards our band they smile and start playing

Pretty girls by Iyaz

Bass:

So many different flavors

So many shapes and sizes

You coming with me and you going with Butch

No surprises, I put it all on the table for you

Nothing is too taboo, I'm ready, willing and able for you

Butch:

There's a lot of pretty girls in this city

There's a lot of pretty girls in this town

I'm trying to pick the right one

I'm trying to pick the right one

Trying to find a shawty to hold me down

Beat:

They say to get to New York girl

Then you gotta have a lot of class

And I heard there ain't nothing like a Cali girl

But you better have a lot of cash

And I know there ain't nothing like the A-Town girl

Cause they know how to show you love

Bass:

And no matter where I go

I gotta let them know

That this song here is about you

See I don't mean to run away

To places you would not believe

And seeing all those pretty girls

Butch:

And wishing you were there with me

The simple way you smile girl

Tells me all I need to know

You can be my one and only

Beat:

There's a lot of pretty girls in this city

There's a lot of pretty girls in this city

I'm trying to pick the right one

I'm trying to pick the right one

I'm trying to pick the right one

I'm trying to pick the right one

Bass:

There's a lot of pretty girls in this city

There's a lot of pretty girls in this town

I'm trying to pick the right one

I'm trying to pick the right one

Trying to find a shawty to hold me down

Tell me is it you, girl?

Is it you, girl?

Is it you, girl?

Is it you, girl?

Butch:

They say, to get a MIA girl,

Then you gotta have a lot of swag

I heard, to get a Down South Belle,

Then you gotta ride a Cadillac

I know, ain't nothin' like a London girl,

Cause they know how to party up

And no matter where I go, I gotta let you know

That this song here is about you

Beat:

See I don't mean to run away

To places you would not believe

And seeing all those pretty girls

And wishing you were there with me

The simple way you smile girl

Tells me all I need to know

You can be my one and only

Bass:

There's a lot of pretty girls in this city

There's a lot of pretty girls in this city

I'm trying to pick the right one

I'm trying to pick the right one

I'm trying to pick the right one

I'm trying to pick the right one

Butch:

There's a lot of pretty girls in this city

There's a lot of pretty girls in this town

I'm trying to pick the right one

I'm trying to pick the right one

Trying to find a shorty to hold me down

Beat walks to the front of the stage and starts pointing at girls

Beat:

Tell me is it you, girl?

Is it you, girl?

Is it you, girl?

Is it you, girl?

I'm so indecisive

Trying to find a pretty girl that these shoes goes nice with

Bass:

Been around the world and back, got a knack for them girls in black

But I need a chick that's gonna hold me tight like vice grips

Just make sure you leave my heart how you found it

You can keep the key but the lock stays around it

Butch

Baby, let's take it slow, no pulling a fast one

And you look like the type to keep my mind off the last one

Beat:

There's a lot of pretty girls in this city

There's a lot of pretty girls in this city

I'm trying to pick the right one

I'm trying to pick the right one

I'm trying to pick the right one

I'm trying to pick the right one

Bass:

There's a lot of pretty girls in this city

There's a lot of pretty girls in this town

I'm trying to pick the right one

I'm trying to pick the right one

Trying to find a shawty to hold me down

Butch:

Tell me is it you, girl?

Is it you, girl?

Is it you, girl?

Is it you, girl?

I sang as I start to do a back flip and Bass pushes me so I go over Bet and we all do our hands on our foreheads as if we're blocking our eyes from the sun and the crowd starts to cheer "thank you!" we shout I pull out a microphone from my back pocket which somehow didn't fall out when I was doing a back flip I sign it and throw it into the crowd and we run off

We go into our dress room "guys that was the best crowd we've ever had." Beat said me and Bass roll our eyes "that's what you say about every crowd we play for." I said as I lay down on the crouch and Bass lays on the other couch while Beat sits in an office chair that he always asks for when we get a dressing room "guys there's girls here to see you." our main bodyguard said we nod "ok send in the first nine and get rid of the rest." Bass said "Nicely." Beat added

Bass and I nod agreeing with Beat since we don't want to hurt any fans he nods then nine girls run in almost tackling us "ok ok hold on wait your turn ok." Bass said since he doesn't like being crowded "Beat pick one." I said still laying down on the couch "hmmm you your first." Beat said then girl walks up to him "what's your name cutie?" Beat asked "S-S-Sandy." she answers "alright then Sandy what do you want us to sign?" Beat asked i look up and see that she has a pair of drum sticks in her hand I stand up

I walk over "can I see those?" I asked she nodded handing them to me I pull out a forest green sharpie and sign both drum sticks and hand the back to her "thank you oh and can you sign my poster?" she asked we nod and sign her poster that went on five more times but without the drum sticks though "alright whose next?" Bass asked "I'am." someone said we look to see Butterfly from our school Beat and I start chuckling knowing that it's Bass's crush

"alright what do you want us to sign?" Bass asked then Beat and I sit down on the couch and do a golf clap while chuckling "i would like just you to sign my Bass and my wrist band." she said then she takes her bass off of her back and hands it to Bass "alright." he said then he signs them "thank you." she hugs him after she lets go she walks out

"alright who's next?" Beat asked "yes it's my turn." a girl said Beat sees at its Brute again from our school his crush now Bass is sitting with me "what would you like us to sign?" Beat asked

Bass and I do a golf clap "I would like you to sign my keytar and my choker." Brute said as she takes it off of her neck and hands it to Beat he signs the front so if she puts it back on you would see Beat signature and he signs her keytar "thanks." she said then she hugs him then Bass and I start applauding since he's the shyest when it comes to being around Brute then she walks out "alright since your left what would you like us to sign?" I asked then I see that it's Buttercup

"I would like just you to sign my wrist band and drum sticks." she said the I sign her wrist band and her drum sticks "thank you." she said then she hugs me and then walks out "alright guys let's go." I said then we grab our skateboards that we keep in here we start skating out of the dressing room and we see Buttercup, Butterfly, and Brute walking and talking Bass and I ollie and wall ride above them and Beat some how got enough air to do a pop-shove it over them we landed and keep skating

Finally we get to my car and we get in and drive home when we get home we change back into our regular clothes I put my beanie back on covering the top of my hair but some stick out in the front and almost cover my left eye the rest go to the back of my head just hanging down I take off my button up Bass takes off his leather jacket since its hard to hide his long ass hair and Beat takes off his button up and puts on his fake glasses

We walk into the house and instantly we're grossed out we walked in on my brother and Bloom making out on the couch gross we sneak upstairs and go to bed

We wake up and get ready for school I'm wearing my beanie a Black shirt that has a shark in a car with ak-47s that says shark attack on the bottom with Black jeans with chains on both pockets with my high top Nikes Bass is wearing a green shirt that says I love mermaids with an inverted mermaid on it with navy blue ripped jeans and his high top DC shoes and Beat is wear his fake glasses with a short sleeve green button up with light blue jeans and his high top Osiris shoes we go do stairs and start eating

While we're eating Brady comes down stairs not wearing a shirt but he's wearing sleeping pants and is bare foot "morning guys how was the concert last night?" he asked as he goes into the fridge "morning and good" we said Brady knows we're the Ruff but he also knows its a secret that he won't even tell Bloom

then Bloom comes in wear Brady's shirt luckily we finished eating "and that is our queue to go." Bass says then we start leaving "bye Bro." I said then I walk out and we go to my car

We get to school and walk into the building and everyone else just glares at us as we go by and whisper about us we're known as the outsiders of the school only because we have powers yup we have powers I have ice Bass has fire and Beat has earth and when everyone found out we had them they shunned us because we're different yup that is Townsville high for you

But our first class is P.E since we have powers we do something else from the others we play catch with a frisbee, baseball, or Football mainly football and when we have P.E the cheerleaders have practice and Buttercup,Butterfly are one the squad and we also like to pull pranks on everyone in school expect for Buttercup,Butterfly, and Brute

Anyway we're playing catch with a Football Beat throws it to Bass who throws the farthest out of the three of us "go long." he said I start running he throws it and I jump in the air and catch it but I also crass into the cheerleaders pyramid knocking it down but no one got hurt I'm laying on the ground I look up and see the whole squad except for Buttercup,Butterfly and Brute

"nice job outsider you messed up our pyramid!" cheer captain Sandy said to me yup the Sandy who's drum sticks I signed they each kick me one time and walk away I stand up and start brushing myself off

"hey Butch you alright?" Beat asked as he and Bass get to me "yeah I'm fine just taking a daily kicking from the cheerleaders." I said we start laughing then I hand Bass the football "I'll be right there." I said Bass nods then he and Beat run off "hey umm are you alright?" I turned around to see Buttercup "it's Butch and I'm fine thanks for asking." I said then I dust my pants off

"the others were just being bitches we weren't getting it anyway." Buttercup said "yeah it looked like from where I launched in if I didn't someone would've broken a nail." I said then the two of us start to laugh "oh here I think this is yours." she said then she hands me my beanie "thanks." I said

I put it back on and was about to walk off but Buttercup stopped me "hey Butch your not as bad as everyone says." Buttercup said smiling at me I smile back "thanks." I said then she does the unexpected she kisses me on the cheek and runs into the girls locker room I touch my cheek and I smile and walk back to Bass and Beat


	2. Sleepover

(Butch's P.O.V)

Yes she kissed me this is like a dream come true then the bell rings I start walking to class

(time skip to lunch)

Im sitting with Bass and Beat "ok I don't get it who would win." Bass asked "spiderman because of his spider sense would warn him everytime batman would attack." Beat explains yes they're talking about who would win in a fight Batman or spiderman then I get a phone call "hello?" I answered "Butch it's Brady I need you guys to do me a favor." he said "ok what do you need?" I asked "I wanted to surprise Bloom with concert tickets to your show and I wanted to propose to her on stage." he said

I thought for a second then I covered the phone "guys do you want to help Brady?" I asked they nodded "sure." they said "alright Brady we'll help I'll even throw in backstage passes as a bonus." I said then I move the phone away from my head because Brady started screaming with excitement "dude you need to calm down I'll see you at home." I said I was about to hang up "wait Butch Bloom and her little sister and her sister's friends are coming over tonight bye." he hangs up before I could say anything

"wait Brady shit." I said then I put my head down on the table "dude what happened with Brady?" Bass asked "Bloom along her little sister and her little sister's friends are coming over tonight." I said "oh lord help us." Beat said then the bell rings "well time to go to English." Bass said as we go to English

"alright time to go home." Bass said as we're about to leave but we're stopped by the football team with Brick and Boomer in the front "hey outsiders time for a beating." Brick said then he grabs Beat by his collar "leave him alone!" we shouted then Bass and I shut our eyes then when we reopen them our pupils look like three spiked ninja stars with our eye in the background we pull out our Susano'o weapons I have a bow gun and a sword and Bass has a sword and shield

"are you going to leave him alone now?" I asked aiming at his foot he started laughing "what are you going to do?" he asked as he lets go of Beat and starts walking towards me I shoot near his right foot "whoa!" he says "that was just a warning shot next one won't be." I said aiming at his head "you wouldn't be so high and mighty with out your powers." Boomer said angry "alright then how about we fight if we win you guys leave us alone forever." I said "and when we win you can't use your powers again ever." Brick says

I nodded then we all run outside to the football field it's 3 against 10 we're not going to use our powers

Let it rock by Kevin Rudolf

Butch:

I see your dirty face, high behind your collar

What is done in vain, truth is hard to swallow

So you pray to God

To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie

And you take your time and you do your crime

Well you made your bed, I'm in mine

I sing as I do a backflip and drop kick two guys knocking them out

Bass:

Because when I arrive

I bring the fire, make you come alive

I can take you higher what this is, forgot?

I must now remind you let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Bass sang then two guys try to close line him but he uses their arms to do a backflip and kicks them both in the face knocking them our

Beat:

Now the son's disgraced

He, who knew his father

When he cursed his name

Turned, and chased the dollar

But it broke his heart

So he stuck his middle finger

To the world, to the world to the world

Beat sang as he flips off two guys then all of them run at him he jumps onto the first ones shoulders and then kicks him in the face knocking him out then he lands on the ground and does a front flip kicking a guy on the top of his head knocking him out

Beat:

And you take your time and you stand in line

Well you'll get what's yours, I got mine

Butch:

Yeah! Wayne's world

Planet Rock, panties drop

And the tops and she gonna rock 'til the camera stop

And I sing about angels like Angela (rock) and Pamela (rock)

And Samantha (rock) and Amanda and Tamara

I'm in here up like bitch what's up

Mechanic, me, I can fix you up

I sing as I get put in a full nelson from behind I lean forward a smash his head onto the ground knocking him out

Bass:

I can fuck you up, I can fuck you down

Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town

And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound

Big ass rocks like on the ground

Dirty like socks that's on the ground, Weezy

Bass sang as he does a side flip and drop kicks a guy knocking him out

All:

Just let it rock

Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

I'm back like I forgot something, I'm something

Rollin' Rock rubbing rap running

Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach

Like Wayne the personal trainer

My aim is perfect I'll fuck ya, period, like the reminder

I wish I could be, as cruel as you

We sang then Beat does a front flip having his legs land on a guy's shoulders then he leans back flipping over the guy then he does one swift punch to the face knocking him out

Butch:

And I wish I could say, the things you do

But I can't and I won't live a lie, no not this time

I sang sarcastically to Brick then I do a butterfly flip as I do the flip I kick him in the face he falls down but gets back up I smirk I do a cartwheel then I do a backflip and I kick then air as I land I kick him in the face again knocking him out

"yeah!" Bass said then he high fives me then we start walking away then we drive home but because we're at home we're in the living room watching t.v then someone knocks on the door I get up and answer it and see Bloom "hey Butch where's Brady?" she says as she walks in "he's in his room." I said then I'm about to close the door but someone stops it I look at and see Butterfly, Brute and Buttercup

"hey outsider what are you doing here?" Butterfly asked I give her a confused look "I live here." I said "ok then." she said then she walks in "what are you doing here?" I asked "my sister talked me into coming so I brought Buttercup and Brute so I won't be bored." Butterfly said "wait a minute your sister is Bloom." I said she nodded "no no no awe fuck my life." I said looking down "what?" she asked confused "my brother is Brady." I said then she looks at me

"no." was all she said then Brute and Buttercup walk in "hey Butch." Buttercup said smiling I smile back "hey Buttercup." I said then I close the door it's only one night "hey Butch who was at the door besides Bloom as usual?" Bass asked I smirk "your worst nightmare "you mean when I lose my favorite leather jacket." he said I face palm then I walk into the living room and sit down then the girls walk in Bass falls back in his chair

"what are they doing here?" Bass asked "turns out Butterfly is Bloom's little sister." I said "what are you doing her?" Butterfly asked "I live here." Bass said "and Beat lives here too." i said before any of the three of them could ask "ok we're going to start on dinner." Beat says then he drags Bass and I to the kitchen "alright then what are we making?" I asked as I finally make Beat let go of me "spaghetti and meatballs." he answers

"like usual?" Bass asked Beat nods we run into separate directions

(after a while)

We finished the spaghetti and meatballs and we set the table for the five of them and we're going to eat on the island with me standing in front of Beat and Bass "do the usual to let Brady know that dinner's ready?" Bass asked we nodded "it's my turn this time." I said then I run out of the kitchen and I get in front of Brady's door and I make an ice version of my head onto the inside of his door so he could see my head "Brady dinner is Ready!" my head shouted scaring Brady

Then I run knowing that it pisses him off when we do that "Butch!" he shouted then I make an ice skateboard and grind down the stair railing then I run into the kitchen then everyone else walks in and he give food to everyone they sit down at the table while Bass, Beat and I are at the island and like usual we finish first and we just walk out then we go to our room I found five tickets and Backstage passes and I walk downstairs

Then I make it more fun so I make an Ice clone that opens the door and I make an ice bow attaching the tickets and pass to it and shoot it near Brady's head so he sees them then my ice clone disappears making the door close then I hear four girls squeal I cover my ears I look into the window that is in between the kitchen and living room I see Bloom hugging Brady he sees me and gives me a thumbs up I do the same and walk away

Then I get tackled in a hug I look to see Buttercup "thanks for the ticket and backstage pass." she said "your welcome and I wanted to ask you something." I started "what is it?" she asked "will you go out with me?" I asked she smiles then hugs me "sure." she said then she walks into the kitchen I walk into my room with a smile on my face "what are you so smilie about?" Bass asked "I got a date with Buttercup." I said they looked at me in surprise

"wow." they said "yup." I said then I lay onto my bed and we put our head phones in each of us listening to something different I'm writing song lyrics Bass is strumming his guitar and Beat is playing with his keyboard then something jumps in my bed and I fall of "what the fuck?" I questioned as I get up

I see Buttercup "what are you doing?" I asked "well since Bloom fell asleep with Brady and went into his room and neither of us can drive so I guess we're staying with you guys tonight." she said "ok then." I said we set up the girls beds on the ground and the girls go change and I see that Bass is passed out I look and see Beat still awake "hey Beat want to do the usual to Bass?" I asked he smiles then nods we spray his hand with whipped cream and tickle his nose so he spreads it on his face then we put chocolate syrup on is face and put a cherry on his nose and we take pictures

We start chuckling then we go to bed before the girls come back "Butch Butch Butch!" I open my eyes and see Buttercup "yeah?" I asked whispering "can I sleep with you?" she asked I looked at her confused but I shrugged "sure." i said then she gets into my bed "goodnight." she says then I see that she fell asleep really fast I wrap my around her body and then I fall asleep


	3. Proposals

(Butch's P.O.V)

I feel the sun shine in my eyes I wake up and see Buttercup still sleeping alright time to get ready for school I walk up to Bass I put ice over his mouth so his screams are muffled then I back hand him he wakes up and starts screaming at me I smile and i walk over to Beat I learned to make an ice spider and also make it move I also put ice over Beat's mouth then I make the spider and have it start crawling on him

I tap Beat he opens his eyes then he jumps up and runs out of the room and Bass and I are laughing we get our clothes and get dressed with the girls still asleep somehow I'm wearing a plain black t-shirt with my usual beanie and Black jeans with the usual chains on both pockets with my Nikes Bass is wearing a plain green t-shirt with navy blue jeans and his DC shoes with his leather jacket tied around his waist and Beat is wearing a plain white t-shirt with his glasses with Blue jeans and his Osiris shoes

Anyway we're eating breakfast then Brady walks down fully clothed this time "what's up guys?" Brady asked as he walks in "nothing but be ready the concert is tonight." I said "hey in just a few more weeks and school is over for now then we go back seniors." Bass said Beat nodded "and this summer we're going on tour." Beat said then we finished eating then we were about to leave but I got an idea I close my eyes and made three ice spiders and they're crawling on all of the girls

"3-2-1." I counted down then I point upstairs then four girls start screaming "and that is another cue to leave bye Brady." we said but before we walk out I make an ice sculpture of Bloom an put it on the floor in the living room and then we run out and get into my car "again 3-2-1." I counted down again but this time all we heard was Bloom 'thank you Brady I Love You!" Bloom shouted then we start leaving

We're at lunch "ok you guys need to stop talking about super heroes for one lunch that is fucking nerd shit." I said "I don't talk about it since you don't pay attention you'd know that I just listen to Beat ramble on." Bass said "then who is he answering to now?" I asked then we both look at Beat "no if you didn't know that deadpool can't die therefore Batman can't kill him." he said then he crosses his arms and smirks "dude who are you talking to?" Bass asked

"you." he answered "no you weren't I was talking to Butch as you were rambling on and answering to a voice in your head." Bass said smirking "hey Butch." Buttercup said then she sat down next to me "hey Buttercup." I said wait what no I'm going to ask she say down here free will so not going to say shit about it anyway " like I said Batman is just a rich man with toys and plus Deadpool can't die once again." Beat said

All three of us look at him "who is he talking to?" Buttercup asked "we don't know he's probably arguing with himself again." Bass said then I happened to look to my left and see that Bass still has chocolate syrup on his face "Bass you got chocolate right here." I said as I point to the side of his face he puts his hand there "how did that get there?" he asked "I know." Beat said then he pulls out his phone and shows the picture of Bass with whipped cream and chocolate syrup on his face with a cherry on his nose

We all start laughing except for Bass "now this is a life lesson don't fall asleep before me or Beat." I said laughing I'm just full of pranks "how was the wake up call?" I asked smirking then Buttercup punches my arm "it sucked." she said angry "damn I have powers and that still hurt like shit." I said since its hard to cause me pain then the bell rings and we walk out

(Time skip to concert)

"alright alright Brady we get it we know the plan." Bass said annoyed that he keeps explaining it "alright Ruffs you're on." the stage hand said we nodded the four of us get our headsets on and we run on stage "alright guys for this first song my brother Brady will be singing with us to his special girlfriend Bloom who is in the front row." I said the crowd cheers and awes

Music sounds better with you by Big time Rush

Butch:

Better with you, yeah

Bass:

I tried to write this down

The words just don't come out

It's hard to say how you feel

Been down the longest road

Said yes when I meant no

I lost control of the wheel

Brady:

Cause you know that

Things get so bad

You've got my back

Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya

No sweeter sound than what I've found

No perfect love could be more perfect than us

Beat:

Oooo baby

It feels like

It feels like

Music sounds better with you

Baby

It feels right

It feels right

Everything's better with you

Beat sang then Brady and I start doing flares then air flares into a coin drop and then we get back up

Butch:

I used to think that love

Was something fools made up

Cause all I knew was heartbreak

Oh, I couldn't help myself

Let this heart go through hell

There's only so much a heart can take

Bass:

Cause you know that

Things get so bad

You've got my back

Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya

No sweeter sound than what I've found

No perfect love could be more perfect than us

Bass sang then we get into a stunt where Brady is the bridge and Bass and I go over him while Beat goes under him we run Beat slides under Brady Bass dives over him and I do a side flip over all of them

Brady:

Oooo baby

It feels like

It feels like

Music sounds better with you

Baby

It feels right

It feels right

Everything's better with you

Beat:

Every song

Every rhyme

Every word

Butch:

is better with you(Music sounds better with you)

Every day (every day)

Bass:

All of the time (All of the time)

Every way

Music sound better with you

Brady:

She's my music enhancer

When the music plays she's my dancer

When I'm around her everything's faster

Every question I have she's the answer

I'm head over heels

Can't explain that this all so real

When I'm around you baby you make me feel like

Everything's better with you

Beat:

Oooo baby

It feels like

It feels like

Music sounds better with you

Baby

It feels right

It feels right

Everything's better with you

Butch:

Oooo baby

It feels like

It feels like

Music sounds better with you

Baby

It feels right

It feels right

Bass:

Everything's better with you

The music sounds better with you

Music sounds better with you

then I do a backflip like usual and this time when Beat pushes me I go over Bass and Brady and then we all cover our eyes as if we were trying to cover our eyes from the sun and the crowd cheers "alright my Brother Brady has an announcement come on guys lets Bring up the special girl." I said then Beat does a front flip Bass does a backflip and I do a butterfly flip off stage we land right in front of Bloom we get the security to let her over the stage guard is what we call it

Anyway we escort her onto stage where Brady is "Bloom we've dating for 2 years now and I wanted to know." Brady started he get on one knee and pulls out a ring "will you marry me?" he asked Bloom starts crying "yes!" she says as she kisses him when they part he puts the ring on her finger and they hug "alright let's give a round of applause for my brother and his now fiancé Bloom." I said then the crowd applauses "alright for this next song we're going to need the happy couple back up here and we chose three special tickets that have an R on them you guys can come up here." I said

Brady and Bloom walk back on stage also Buttercup,Butterfly and Brute also come on stage yup we totally rigged this anyway "alright what we need you guys to do is have fun and dance along with us." I said they nodded I smile "alright let's do this." I said

Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae

Butch:

Uno Dos Trés

Bass:

It's been a really, really messed up week

Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter

And my girlfriend went and cheating on me

She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

Beat:

La, la, la, whatever

La, la, la, it doesn't matter

La, la, la, oh well

La, la, la

We're goin' at it tonight, tonight

Butch:

There's a party on the rooftop

Top of the world tonight, tonight

And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it

But watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Bass:

I woke up with a strange tattoo

Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket

And it kinda looks just like you

Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

Beat:

La, la, la, whatever

La, la, la, it doesn't matter

La, la, la, oh well

La, la, la

We're goin' at it tonight, tonight

Butch:

There's a party on the rooftop

Top of the world tonight, tonight

And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it

But watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Bass:

You got me singin' like

Whoa, come on

Oh, it doesn't matter

Whoa, everybody now, oh

Beat:

Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party, dance if I want to

We can get crazy, let it all out

Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

Butch:

It's my party, dance if I want to

We can get crazy, let it all out

It's you and me and we're runnin' this town

And it's me and you and we're shakin' the ground

And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go

'Cause this is our show

Bass:

Everybody

Whoa, come on

Oh, all you animals

Whoa, let me hear you now, oh

Beat:

Tonight, tonight

There's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight, tonight

And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it

But watch how good I'll fake it

Butch:

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Yeah, it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singin' like whoa, come on

Bass:

Oh, all you party people

Whoa, all you singletons

Oh, even the white kids

Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

Beat:

It's my party, dance if I want to

We can get crazy, let it all out

We sang then we take a bow we go over to Brady and the girls "nice job guys and good luck bro." I said then Beat, Bass and I walk back stage we sit in our usual seats then Brady walks in "hey guys thanks for this and tomorrow we have to help Bloom move in." Brady said pointing at us "alright." we said "Congrats bro." I said then I get a phone call and walk into the next room

"hello?" I answer "hi is this Butch from the RowdyRuff boys?" she asked "yes it is." I answer "hi I'm Trixie from with the stars and I wanted to know if you guys were interested in doing an interview with us on live T.V?" she asked I thought for a second "yeah sure." I said "thank you thank you thank you." she said then she hang up I look at my phone confused "ok?" I said to myself


	4. Secret Revealed

(Butch's P.O.V)

That was weird how she hung up yup strange people I walk into the room and see Brady and the girls "what's up guys?" I asked as I saw them "we just came to say thanks for letting us dance up there with you guys." Buttercup said i nodded "it was a pleasure having you guys on stage." i said smiling "they came for a different reason I'll be waiting outside." she said as she walked out the door

"what can we help you girls with?" Beat asked "uuuuuuuuuummmmmm." was all they said "alright we will see you guys next time." Bloom said as they push Butterfly and Brute out the door "alright guys on Sunday we have an interview with Trixie from With the Stars ok?" I asked they nodded "and that we also tell the truth at any questions they ask." I said serious "wait why?" Bass asked

"because someone is going to find out soon enough and it will be easier telling the world than just keeping a secret." I said they raise an eyebrow "you mean it will be easier telling Buttercup." Beat said smirking "yes ok but will you answer all of the question truthfully?" I asked they looked at each other "since we only have the rest of this year and next year left if school why not." Bass said Beat nodded "thanks guys." I said the three of us high five

(the next day)

We're helping Bloom which is easy since we have powers so my ice clones are carrying most of everything so it's really easy anyway "alright Bloom that is all of it and welcome to the house." I said as I get into the truck since Brady wants to talk to Bloom in the car luckily Beat is setting up the sound proof button in our room so we can't hear them when they do the "deed"

Alright we're home now I have my ice clones bringing in everything "alright and that is once again everything." I said then I get into the truck so I can return it then I get into my car and drive home when I walk through and all I can hear is grunting and moaning "oh god I didn't think they would do "it" so soon." I said to myself I walk into our room and I can't hear it anymore "nice Beat." I said

Beat nods and we just sit or lay in our beds I'm strumming my guitar Beat is playing with his keyboard and Bass is playing his bass

(Before the interview)

"alright guys remember only the truth." I said I look at Bass since he's wearing his wig which i'm still surprised that thing holds all of his long ass hair in it cause Bass's hair goes to his thighs and he has it braided with the tip looking like a paint brush and I'm wearing my beanie and Bass is wearing his glasses the people her instantly recognised us so that means the people at our school are very stupid

(Brady's P.O.V)

I walk into the living room and see Bloom, Butterfly, Buttercup and Brute watching t.v "hey guys what are you guys watching "we're gonna watch With the Stars the RowdyRuff boys are on today." Bloom said I nodded and sat down with Bloom with Buttercup and Butterfly laying on the couches and Brute in the recliner "alright now for the moment most have you been waiting for The RowdyRuff boys!" the announcer shouts and the guys walk on with what they usually wear at school I smile knowing what they're going to do

(Butch's P.O.V)

We walk on stage and the crowd cheers we wave "alright guys we're going to be asking you questions then at the end you will preform a song for us alright?" Trixie said we nodded "alright." I said "alright first question since you guys are still teenagers do you go to public, private, or home school and if public or private what school and your popularity level." Trixie asked we nodded

"alright as you can see this is what I usually wear to school but never on stage or when fans come to see us ever and the way we go to school is we wear disguises to hide our identities." I started "oh what would those be?" Trixie asked "well the hair i have is a wig and Butch wears the Beanie which makes him look different to everyone in school and Beat wears his glasses." Bass said then he took off his wig I take of my Beanie and Bear takes off his glasses

(Brady's P.O.V)

They take of their stuff I smile since I finally see that they're tired of the double life "wait what?!" the girls said surprise then Bloom looks at me "did you know about this?" she asked all of the girls are looking at me I sigh "yes I did I was the first and only person they told." I said "why didn't you tell me?" Bloom asked

"because they didn't want anyone else to know so I didn't tell you." I said she nodded understanding

(Butch's P.O.V)

"whoa so that's what you guys look like when you're at home?" she asked we nodded "yup and we go to public school and we go to Townsville High School and our popularity level is outsiders." I said Trixie looked at me confused "why outsiders?" she asked I smile "because of this." i said then I make an ice heart and have it floating in my hand Bass makes a fire shield and Beat makes an earth Triforce (A/N those who play Zelda know what it is and what it looks like) "wow we'll your not outsiders to the world that just makes you a more special band." Trixie said smiling

"thanks that's all we wanted to hear." i said Bass and Beat nod agreeing with me "alright now for some gossip do you guys have a girlfriend or crush and if so whats her name?" Trixie asked Beat starts "well I don't have a girlfriend but I do have a crush and her name is Brute." Beat said then he leans back Bass and I do a golf clap

"alright what's with the golf clap?" Trixie asked smiling "what we do is when we see one of us in an awkward situation if the person makes it through since Beat is the shyest out of all of us when it comes to love we do a golf clap." I explained

"alright then." she said then Bass goes "I don't have a girlfriend either but like Beat I do have a crush and her name is Butterfly." Bass said "ooo so far the guys are single and in love with someone." Trixie said then I go "I'm going to end this single streak I have a girlfriend and her name is Buttercup." I said "ooo looks like the best looking one has a girlfriend alright now it's time to go to commercial and when we come back we're still going to be here asking question with the RowdyRuff boys!" Trixie shouts we wave to the camera

(Brady's P.O.V)

"nice job guys." I said to myself I see that Brute and Butterfly are surprised about what Bass and Beat said Bloom sees "awe what happened girls speechless about how the guy you like is someone else and they also like you." Bloom said joking I chuckle "shut up Bloom." they both say I look and see Buttercup smile "and Buttercup what are you so happy about?" Bloom asked Buttercup looks at her "because finally he admits it." she said

(Butch's P.O.V)

"alright guys we're back with the RowdyRuff boys!" Trixie shouts we wave "first I would like to go back to that comment about Butch being the best looking." Bass said "awe is Bass jealous that he's second best?" she asked "wait I'm second best then I'm good I'm not last so I'm good." Bass said then he leans back

"alright next question how did the band form and why RowdyRuff boys?" she asked I nod "well it all started with my brother Brady and I and we were homeless since our parents died and I was 14 Brady was to look after me and on won of those days we found Beat who was 12 and Bass who was 13 in an alley so we became a family it was just us in the streets but the three of us learned how to play guitar and I learned to play the drums Bass ironically learned to play bass guitar and Beat learned to play the keyboard and keytar." I started

"and we made a band and we didn't name our band yet and we just so happened to play a song on the sidewalk and a limo drove up to us and they brought us to the studio and we recorded our first song and it's been all downhill from there long story short here we are and the reason for the band name was because we came from the rough streets and we were rowdy in the studio so we came up with RowdyRuff boys." I finished "wow that's a sad back story but at least it ended happy and now people can hear your music." Trixie said

We nodded "alright time for the a minor question for Bass and it is that people want to know why is your hair so long?" she asked Bass smirked "well because first we couldn't afford to bring me to get a hair cut and after the success we went to school and I got a girlfriend who said that she liked the way my hair was so I kept it this way and it hasn't grown more than this and I have it braided so it's not wild and and it's easier for me to see with it in a ponytail and braided." Bass explained

"alright Bass just answered the next question how old were you when you got your first girlfriend?" she asked "why does all theses questions have to do with our love lives?" Beat asked "I just accept it it shows that some girls are interested in us." I said I smile "but I'm taken so they're still looking at me but more at you two now to catch your attention." I said "anyway I was 15 when I got my first girlfriend." Beat said "I was also 15 but I got mine before he did." I said pointing at Beat

"alright time for the last question then you guys are going to perform when did you get your first kiss and how did it feel?" Trixie asked "well I got mine when I was 15 and it felt good for a first kiss." I said "I also got mine at 15 and it was good for a first kiss." Beat said "I got mine when I was 14." Bass started "wait when did this happen?" Beat asked "I too would like to know." I said

"it happened one day at recess and there was this girl that kept trying to kiss me everyday at recess and everyday when I was with Butch and Beat she would leave me alone but the one day Butch gets a detention and Beat is sick she brought me under the climbing wall and she said she wanted to tell me a secret and poor dumb young Bass leaned in to hear what it was and she kissed me then ran off and the funny part is that I met her again last year and her lips were black and I asked her if that was lipstick she said no I haven't washed my lips since our kiss and that was the last time I saw her and I hope I never see her again." Bass said

Beat and I start laughing "seriously you have the most messed up stalkers I've heard of people never washing their hands after meeting their favorite star but not washing her lips that's new." I said laughing and Beat falls back and lands on the floor we all laugh at him he gets up and laughs at himself "alright guys it's time for a preformence when we come back." Trixie said then crowd groans we laugh

"alright we're back and give it up for the Rowdyruff boys!" Trixie shouts we wave "let's get Rowdy!" I shouted

Play my Music from Camp Rock

Butch:

(Music)

Hey, turn on that radio

As loud as it can go

Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground

(Can't feel the ground)

Bass:

Say goodbye to all my fears

One good song, they disappear

And nothing in the world can bring me down

(Can bring me down)

Beat:

Hand clapping, hip shaking, heartbreaking, there's no faking

What you feel when you ride it home, yeah

Music's in my soul

Butch:

I can hear it every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go, no, no

Bass:

I just wanna play my music

(Music)

Got my six string on my back

Don't need anything but that

Everythin' I want is here with me

Beat:

So forget that fancy car

I don't need to go that far

And what's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping, earth shaking, heartbreaking, there's no faking

What you feel when you're on a roll, yeah, yeah

Butch:

Music's in my soul

I can hear it every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

Bass:

And I'm never letting go, no, no

I just wanna play my music

I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like

Beat:

Without the sound of all my heroes singing all my favorite songs

So I can sing along

Music's in my soul

I can hear it every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Butch:

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go, no, no

I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul

I can hear it every day and every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Bass:

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go, no, no

I just wanna play my music

Beat:

I just wanna play my music

All night long

Yeah

We sang we took a bow and waved to the crowd "and that is it for today tomorrow we'll have Maroon 5 so good night everybody." Trixie said then the cameras turn off "hey guys thanks for the interview and thanks for letting me be your first interview." she said then she hugged us we nodded "no problem anytime." we said then we leave we get our stuff and go home

"alright Bass then how did you learn to do that?" Beat asked "I learned from Butch and Beat." Bass said "come on you've gotta teach me that." Beat said excited I thought for a second "alright then get ready for-." I started to say then I feel Buttercup hugging me

"hey how was the show?" I asked as I hugged her back "it was good to know the truth." she said we part from each other I glanced at her and I saw that she was so in thought "what're thinking of?" I asked she looked at me and smiled "nothing important." she said then she comes and sits with me


	5. Break up Tour

(Butch's P.O.V)

(time skip to last day of school)

"Alright we're almost done with school one more year to go." Bass said excited for the summer and for the tour "alright then lets do this time to go on tour." I said then we drive home and see Brady and Bloom "hey guys you going somewhere?" Bass asked "yup on tour with you guys." Brady said we looked at him confused "wait why?" Beat asked

"because we thought that we need a vacation with the five of us so the tour is the best way to do it." Bloom said smiling we nodded understanding "alright you guys ready for vacation?" Bass asked Beat and I high five "alright guys let's go." I said then we go outside and see a tour bus with RowdyRuff boys on the side of it

"awesome!" Bass said then we run on board "alright time for the summer tour." I said the three of us high five then Brady and Bloom get on the bus "alright guys time to go." Brady said we nodded and then the bus driver gets into the driver seat and closes the door and we're off

Alright we're in Megaville and right now we're all just hanging out on the bus until Brady and Bloom get back with Lunch then I get a phone call I see that it's Buttercup I go into the back room "hey Buttercup." I answered the phone "hey Butch I have some bad news." Buttercup said "what is it?" I asked "I'm braking up with you." I was surprised "why?" I asked "because the only reason I went out with you was because of bet." she said "you understand right?" she asked I'm can feel the tears

Starting to come down my face "yeah I understand." I said "alright I hope that we can still be friends." she said "no I'm good." I said then I hung up and deleted and her number I put my head in my knees and I sat there alone

(Bass's P.O.V)

"alright you guys are back." I said then i remembered I walk into the back room where Butch is and I walk in and see him on the floor sad "dude what happened?" I asked "Buttercup broke up with me and the only reason she went out with me was because of a bet." he said with his head still in knees "can you tell everyone that I just want to be alone for now?" he asked I nodded "sure take as long as you need." I said

"wow." I said as I walked out of the back room "what happened and where's Butch?" Beat asked "he in the back room and he said that he wanted to be alone." I said "why?" Bloom asked "Buttercup broke up with him and as it turns our she only went out with him because of a bet." I explained they looked sad "alright we'll leave him alone." Brady said

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm still sitting on the floor after Bass left I just can't believe she only went out with me because of a bet then I found my note book I started writing song lyrics since I'm so sad they were really helpful with spilling out my feelings I finished the two songs I smile then I get up and clean myself off and I walk out of the back room and I see Brady and Bloom laying next to each other watching t.v and Beat and Bass are sitting at the table eating

I walk over and sit next to Bass "hey guys." I said then I grab my food "hey dude how you feeling?" Brady asked me "fine I feel a lot better and I got two new song ready to perform." I said "alright we'll do those songs tonight." Beat said Bass and I nod

(time skip to concert)

"alright Butch you ready to do your songs?" Brady asked I nodded "let's do this." I said then we walk on stage we wave to the crowd "how you are guys doing tonight?" I shouted into the mic the crowd cheers "alright it's time to get Rowdy!" I shout into the mic then Beat starts playing the keyboard

Solo by Iyaz

Butch:

I said I dont want to walk this earth

If I gotta do it solo

See y'all we used to be a team

Running the streets yeah

We was living out our dream, ohh

You used to be my rider

I was your provider

Now we separated in two

Oh, and we was burning off the blocks (yeah)

And everybody know when we stepped in the spot (ohh)

See we was like the dynamic duo,

I never thought that you'd go but you did, yeah

Yeah you did

Oh and baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)

And now you got me trapped up on this island

With no way to get home

And I dont wanna go, go

I dont wanna go, girl

I dont wanna it, no no

I dont wanna it, down low

I dont want to walk this earth

If I gotta do it solo (solo)

Cos I was so high

And now I'm so low

And I dont wanna walk around alone,(solo)

Said I dont want to walk this earth

If I gotta do it solo, (solo) solo

You was the beat onto my top line

Put us together

And you offer it the rewind

See, you gave me a purpose

Now I'm getting nervous

That my heart will never sing again

Oh, when we was burning up the airways

They know us from the Virgin Islands to the U.K.

See, we was on our way to the platinum and gold

Never thought that you'd go , but you did yeah

Yeah, You did

Oh and baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)

And now you got me trapped up on this island

With no way to get home

And I dont wanna go, go

I dont wanna go, girl

I dont wanna no, no

I dont wanna it, down low

I dont want to walk this earth

If I gotta do it solo (solo)

Cuz I was so high (was so high)

And now I'm so low

And I dont wanna walk around alone,(solo)

I said I dont want to walk this earth

If I gotta do it, solo (solo) solo

I dont wanna walk S-O-L-O (no no)

I dont wanna walk S-O-L-O

Ohh loh ohh (Oh nooo)

Sol-oh-oh-oh (solooo)

I dont wanna walk S-O-L-O

And I dont wanna go, go

I dont wanna go, girl

I dont wanna no, no

I dont wanna it, down low

I dont want to walk this earth

If I gotta do it solo (solo)

Cos I was so high

And now I'm so low

And I dont wanna walk around alone, solo

I said I dont want to walk this earth

If I gotta do it, solo (solo) solo

I sang then the crowd cheers I bow "alright glad you guys liked that song that was a new song I wrote I would say a week ago and now time for the next song I wrote the same day." I said

Me and my Broken Heart by Rixton

Butch:

All I need is a little love in my life

All I need is a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Yeah

Shotgun, aimed at my heart, you got one

Tear me apart in this song

How do we call this love

I tried, to run away but your eyes

Tell me to stay a while

Why do we call this love

It seems like we've been losing control

So bad it don't mean I'm not alone

When I say

All I need is a little love in my life

All I need is a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Maybe some part of you just hates me

You pick me up and play me

How do we call this love

One time tell me you need me tonight

To make it easy, you lie

And say it's all for love

It seems like we've been losing control

So bad it don't mean I'm not alone

When I say

All I need is a little love in my life

All I need is a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Me and my broken heart

Me and my broken

Yeah, yeah, yeah

It's just me

It's just me

It's just me

Me and my broken heart

All I need is a little love in my life

All I need is a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I sang then the crowd starts to cheer I take a bow "alright enough of the depressing songs for now it's time to rock the stage!" Bass shouted Beat and I laugh


	6. Breezy and Frosty

(Butch's P.O.V)

Well it's been a whole month since my brake up with Buttercup and I'm keep trying to forget about her but it's hard then I get another idea for a song and I start writing song lyrics then Bass walks in "hey we're going to go do a little shopping at the near by mall do you want to come?" Bass asked I nodded and we leave the bus and walk to the mall

And right off the bat I'm bored since we all have to stay together because of fans and so far we're in a women's clothing store waiting for Bloom to try a whole shit load of clothes then I look and see a girl who is sitting there and is also looks bored out of her mind she has raven black hair with the ends died Blue ,grass green eyes a little bit lighter than mine, she's wearing a t-shirt that has an ice block on it, Black jeans that go to her lower leg but not to her feet, and she's wearing green converse with black laces "wow she looks beautiful." I thought to myself I get up and walk over to her

I sit next to her "bored out of your mind too?" I asked she looks up "yeah it's so boring in here I would rather be with my little sister play with dolls." she said "yeah I know how you feel it's so boring here I'm being forced here by my older brother's fiancé and I don't think she'll be out for a few hours." I said we both smile at each other "I'm Breeze." she said "Butch." I said "how about we check out a different shop that doesn't smell like crap." I said she giggles "alright sure." she said we leave

We check out a music store and we look at the guitars "wow." she said I look and see that she's looking at a green electric guitar with looks like its been frozen "yeah it looks like a really cool guitar." I said she looks sad "yeah but I can't afford it." she said then I grab the guitar and bring it up to the counter and buy it and the clerk gives me a guitar case and I walk back and see Breeze looking at other guitars

I walk up "here." I said and I hand her the guitar case she looks confused she opens the guitar case and sees the guitar she wanted "wow really I can have this?" Breeze asked surprised I nodded "yeah you wanted it after all." I said then I hear growling I look around and see Breeze hand over her stomach "I see that the beast is hungry." I said joking "yup." she said smiling then we laugh

"come lets get something to eat." i said then we leave the music store and go to the food court "alright time to eat." Breeze said I chuckle "what are you laughing at?" she asked "you're funny." I said then we sit down and start eating after a few minutes we finish "alright then when was the last time you were in a relationship?" I asked she laughed "3 months ago." she said "what happened?" I asked "I found him cheating on me with the girl I hate so I kicked him in the nuts and knocked him out." she said I start laughing

"alright enough laughing at my relationship when was the last time you were in a relationship?" she asked "last month." I said "whoa what happened?" Breeze asked "she only went out with me because of a bet." I said "well she is a big bitch and doesn't know what she's missing." Breeze said smiling "thank you for the vote of confidence." I said then I see her touch a part of the table and ice starts forming I looked at her in surprise

"whoa how did you do that?" I asked "oh well um I have ice powers." she said slowly "you must think I'm a freak like everyone at school." Breeze said looking sad I smile "nope not one bit." I said she looked at me confused "why?" she asked me I smile again and make a small ice heart and I have it floating in my hand

"see we're the same and now I know why your parents named you Breeze." I said she smiles "let's head back to the store and see if our families are done." she said I nodded and we head to the store and Breeze sees a woman paying for an outfit "well I have to go but you can call me sometime." she said then I pull out my phone and we exchange numbers she runs to the woman "see you Butch." she said then she left the store but she ran back and kissed me on the cheek then ran back out

I put my hand on my cheek and smile then I walk back to everyone still smiling and holding my cheek I sit down and Beat looks at me "what are you smiling about?" Beat asked "nothing." I said then Bloom walks out "alright and that was the last outfit and I'll buy these." she said as she grabs the ten out of twenty outfits she tried on

"alright we can go now." Beat says we turn and see that Bass is passed out Beat and I smile we pick him up I have his arms and Beat has his feet and then we throw him into the fountain he wakes right up and he is soaking "you guys are dicks." he says angry Beat and I are laughing

after Bass dries himself off we go to a couple of other stores then we go back on the bus and I sit at the table while Brady and Bloom go lay down Bass and Beat go sit on the couch then I feel my phone vibrate I look and see I got a text from Breeze "hey Frosty." it said I smile "hey Breezy." I said giving her a nickname "yeah Breezy I like that." she tested back

I chuckled "hey Butch we're here." Bass said I nod "I gotta go I have to perform." I said "alright what kind of performance?" she replied "my band is on tour." I said "cool what's the name of your band?" she asked "The RowdyRuff Boys." I texted "wait what!?" she replied "you didn't recognise me?" I questioned "nope." she said "alright then I'll talk to you tomorrow." I texted "alright talk to you then." she tested back I put my phone back in my pocket

"alright let's do this." Bass said I almost forgot I walk up to Brady and hand him my phone "hold onto this." I said he nodded and then I run onto stage

(Brady's P.O.V)

"it's good to see that they're following their dreams." I said Bloom nodded "it's time to get Rowdy!" Butch shouted I chuckle

Till I forget about you by Big Time Rush

Butch:

Get a call on a random afternoon

I pick it up and I see that it's you

Like my heart you were breaking the news

You say "It's over, It's over, It's over"

Headin' Out cause' I'm outta my mind

All my friends are gonna see me tonight

Stayin' here till the sun starts to rise

And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna

Dance hard, laugh more turn the music up now

Party like a rockstar, can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to

Til I forget about

Jump hard, fall down gotta play it loud now

Don't care, my head's spinning all around now

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to

Til I forget about you

(music break)

Til I forget about you

You thought I'd be here on my own

Waiting for you to knock on my door

Since you left I don't wait by the phone

I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving

I found a place where I can lose myself

And just leave your memory on the shelf

See, I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else

Cause I'm going, I'm going, I'm going

Dance hard, laugh more

Turn the music up now

Party like a rockstar

Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do anything that I have to

Til I forget about

Jump hard fall down

Gotta play it loud now

Don't care, my head's

Spinning all around now

I swear I'll do anything that I have to

Til I forget about you

Spendin' money like I don't mean a thing

I'm going crazy now I don't even think

I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do

Til I forget about you

Til I forget about you

I can't forget about you

Butch sang then I feel his phone vibrate I look and see that he got a text "almost forgot good luck out there Frosty 3." it said "wait who's Breeze?" I asked Bloom looks over and smiles "maybe a girl that he met at the mall." she said smiling

(Butch's P.O.V)

"alright thank you for coming out good night!" Bass shouted Beat and I chuckle we walk over and I see Brady and Bloom smirking at me "what?" I asked "who's Breeze?" Bloom asked "ummmmm she's a girl I met at the mall while you were trying on clothes we were both bored and we left and I bought her a guitar then we ate then I found out she has ice powers and that I showed her mine and we came back to the store we exchanged numbers then she kissed me on the cheek." I explained

Bloom is still smirking at me "wait she has ice powers too!" Bass said I nodded "thats why she calls you Frosty." Bloom said still smirking then Brady hands me back my phone then we walk to the Bus and get back on the road then I get a phone call "hey Butch it's Blake I want you and just you to write a song then we'll do a music video ok bye." he said fast then he hung up

"alright more weird people." I said "who was it?" Beat asked "Blake he wants me to write a song and make a music video about it." I said "wait just you or all of us?" Beat asked "just me but I'm pretty sure you guys are going to be playing I'll record the music video at the end of the tour." I said

they nodded

(at the end of the tour)

Alright the tour is over and we have a week of summer left "alright I'm all good I sent the idea to the people and they like it we're gonna go." I said then we leave a we get to the studio and they haven't castes the part of the girl at the end yet I walk out and go to the near by park "Frosty is that you?" I hear someone say I turn around and see Breeze

"hey what're you doing here?" I said as we hug "I moved here and I'm going to Townsville high school." Breeze said "that's the school I go to I'm going to be a senior." I said "me too." she said then I got an idea "come with me." i said she shrugged "alright." she said she follows me to the studio

I see the director we walk up behind him "hey Adam I have the perfect girl for the part." I said Adam looks at Breeze and smiles "she's perfect alright kid all you have to do sit on a bench and then when Butch comes you guys look at each other with feeling then Butch will put his arm around you and then you put your head on his shoulder ok?" Adam asked Breeze nodded

(after filming)

"alright now it's time to see how it came out." Adam said I'm sitting next to Breeze she has her head on my shoulder then the video starts with all you can see is my hands playing the piano

Hey by Mitchell Musso

Butch:

I'm counting the days since I began to live without you

I'm covered in rain but it feels just like it's the sun

And it don't get me down, don't come around

You're better off leaving town, I'm fine here alone now without you

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better

Better off without you

You're stuck in a world and make believe that I can see it

I gave it a chance, she must be crazy not to leave

You're never gonna bring me down, don't come around

You're better off leaving town, I'm fine here alone now without you

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better

Better off without you

Giving it up, now you take it away

All of my time, now get out of my way

Never been lost in anyone, it's me they want, without you I'm insane

So hear me now screaming out your name

(Screaming out, screaming out your name)

(Better off without you)

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better

Better off without you

Better off without you

'Cause I'm better off without you

I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better

Better off without you

The video ends with Breeze and I on a bench with my arm around her and her head on my shoulder then it fades to black we all applaud "that was the best video I've ever directed." Adam said (A/N look up Hey by Mitchell Musso music video on YouTube that what the video looks like)

Then I get a phone call I pull out my phone and go to a different Room "hello?" I answer the phone "hello is this Butch from the RowdyRuff Boys?" the person asked "yes it is." I answered "its Trixie again I want to do an interview with just you ok?" she asked "alright." I said "alright then see you tomorrow." Trixie said then she hung up I smile

I walk into the room "nice job Butch." Bass said we fist bump "thanks man." I said "alright we posted the video and it's already at one million views." Adam said we all cheer

(the next day)

Alright time for the interview "now introducing Butch from the RowdyRuff Boys!" Trixie shouts I walk on stage and wave to the crowd

(Bass's P.O.V)

Right now we're watching Butch's interview then the doorbell rings I walk up and answer it I open the door and see Butterfly,Brute and Buttercup "can I help you?" I asked "we came here to talk to my sister." Butterfly said then she walks in past me so does Brute and Buttercup "why don't you come in then." I said to the air then I close the door

I go back to the living where Butterfly,Buttercup and Brute are watching Butch's interview "alright Butch we've had you on before but not alone." Trixie said "yup I was with my band mates last time and we were doing this for an hour and live." Butch said "alright the reason I called just you back is because of the four new songs you wrote is there a story or multiple stories?" she asked

"there's one story and the story was that my now ex-girlfriend broke up with me and I was heart broken but the first two song Solo and Me and my broken Heart were the feelings I felt at the time then it went to till I forget about you which I wrote a month after the brake up and I was trying to forget about her and I thought of things I used to do when we were dating and things that I could do now that I'm single then finally Hey! was after the tour and I did a music video of it and Hey was about how I realised I'm better off without her and that I'm doing just fine." Butch explained

"woooo alright then one question that I've seen constantly on your web site." Trixie started "wait we have a web site?" Butch asks "yup you do and the question is what was the first song you wrote and performed?" Trixie asked "that's easy the song was called someday and I wrote it a few months after I met Bass and Beat and heard their stories so." Butch started

"we had found a video camera and Brady filmed us I'm playing drums Bass and Beat are playing guitar and I'm the one singing and I have the video here with me." Butch said "alright let's see." Trixie said then they turn to a monitor in the background and a video of Butch, Beat and I when we were little "alright this song is called someday and this is for you mom and dad." young Butch said young Beat and I nod then we start playing

Someday from Rags

Young Butch:

I follow my dreams,

You'd think they where nightmares

The way they scream

I'll make them believe

Wooh

Someday someday

I'm gonna be the next big thing

I never doubt my dreams

Always live'em out

Imma tell the world

They gotta hear me out

Just gimme one mic

So I can scream it loud

And I just need someone

That I can make proud

Cause I can wait for that someday,

If that someday it is coming

I wanna share my life with someone

Who loves me just for me

Hey! Hey!

I wanna wish up to the stars, I can

I wanna see the lights in the crowd,

In the stand

I see myself there like a dream in the past,

I follow my dreams

You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream

I'll make them believe (whoa)

Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

I never doubt my dreams always live em out

Ima tell the world

They gotta hear me out

Just give me one mic

So I can scream it loud

And I just need someone that I can make proud

Cause I can't wait for that someday

And that someday it is coming

I wanna share my life with someone who loves me just for me

Hey Hey

I wanna wish up to the stars i can

I wanna see the lights in the crowd in the stands

See myself there like a dream in the past

And everything I want Ima get it at last Okay

And I know that there's no limit

We're pursuing all our dreams and

We gon' make it

And tell the world that the best is yet to come

Can you hear me? Oh

I follow my dreams

You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream

I'll make them believe (whoa)

Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)

Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)

Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)

Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Now that I'm older I think about it

I was really having fun, too cool about it

I guess mom was predicting the future

She knew that one day I was gonna move ya Okay, Okay

But now I see everything a little different

The world looks bigger and the sky is the limit

I'm always looking out for myself and family

They gonna be surprised shoutin' out ooo-eee

I got it everything my mama wanted from me

I got it anybody come and take it from me

I got it cause it's all us

I'm so close I can dream about it

I can feel I got it (music) I'm all about it

I'm here to make a change Ima be about it

I didn't come this far to stop now

And I can't rest until I get my dreams out the clouds

I follow my dreams

You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream

I'll make them believe (whoa)

Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)

Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)

Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)

Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

One day I'm gonna be king of the palace

When I reign there'll be no imbalance

(everything will be okay)

Every single day, all day

You can follow me,

If you wanna go,

Ima take the lead

I got the star roll,

Twinkle in the night

Like the star goes

When you see us you know the next big thing!

Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)

Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)

Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)

Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing!

Then the camera goes back to Trixie and Butch "wow what was that song about?" she asked "that song was spoke from not just me but Beat and ?Bass we wanted to be the next big thing and we weren't going to give up until then." Butch said Beat and I high five then the doorbell rings I go to the door and open it

"hey is Butch here?" the girls asked "um no but he'll be back in 20 minutes you can wait for him here." I offered "ok thank you." she said then I let her in and we go to the living room "Bass who was it?" Beat asked then he sees the girl "Bass when did this happen?" Beat asked smirking "what! No she's here to see Butch when he gets back." I said

"ok then what's your name?" Bloom asked "oh I'm sorry I'm Breeze." Breeze said introducing herself "so you're the girl Butch met while they were on tour." Bloom said getting up and examines her "um can you please back up?" she asked politely "ok at least you said it politely but I'm watching you." Bloom said as she goes back to Brady

"alright then Butch that was your first song since we are so interested in your love life is there someone new?" Trixie asks Butch smiles "I would say yes there is." Butch said "who is she?" Trixie asks Butch smiles "that's a secret for me to know and for you to find out next time good night everybody." Butch said then he walks off

"no wait I want to know who she is." Trixie said "ok we'll find out soon alright then now our next guess is linkin park!" Trixie shouts Bloom changes the channel "wow never knew he was that creative when it came to music." Bloom said "yup he was always the creative one." I said Beat nods I look at Breeze and see she is throwing an ice shard into the air and catching it

"yup Butch was right you do have ice powers." i said then everyone looks at her "yeah I do." she said "did Butch say anything about us?" Beat asked she shook her head no "well Butch isn't the only one with powers." I said the make a small phoenix that flew around me and Beat like he usually does makes an Triforce

"wow good to know we're not the only ones wait what about Brady?" Breeze says unsure of Brady's name "yes it's Brady and yes I do I have ice powers where do you think Butch learned Susano'o the big version anyway." Brady said "what do you mean Big version?" I asked before Brady could answer

(Butch's P.O.V)

I walk up to the front door and unlock it and close it "hey guys I'm home!" I said "Living room!" Bass replied I nodded I walk into the living room "whoa why are there so many people in here besides the people who live here." I questioned "good to see you too Frosty." Breeze said I smile "Hey Breezy." I said then we do a quick hug

"Breezy?" awe my little Butch is growing up." Brady said then he pinches my cheek "Brady I will tell Bloom what you did to her while she was asleep on the bus if you don't stop pinching my cheek." I threaten "ok ok ok." Brady said backing up "wait what did you do to me?!" Bloom shouted "umm it was an accident." Brady said I was surprised

"wait you actually did something I thought I made that up." I said Bass,Beat,Breeze and I start laughing "awe you're in some deep shit." Bass said laughing "hey Butch can I talk to you in private?" Breeze asked I nod we go into the kitchen "what's up?" I asked "well since you drive to the school you think you could show me around and drive me home and to school?" Breeze asked I nodded "sure anything else?" I asked "oh one more thing." Breeze said

"what is it?" I asked then Breeze kisses me I feel her soft lips on mine I close my eyes and enjoy the kiss we part ways "alright Butch I'll see you tomorrow." Breeze said then she kisses me on the cheek then leaves the kitchen "it was nice meeting you guys." I heard Breeze say the door opening and closing

I'm standing there like a statue I touch my lips with a smile on my face

(Bass's P.O.V)

We see Breeze leave the kitchen "it was nice meeting you guys." she said "it was nice meeting you too." Bear said she nods then she opens then closes the door leaving the house I see that Butch hasn't left the kitchen yet "what do you think happened in there?" Bloom asked before anyone could answer

"Yes!" we hear Butch scream in excitement Beat and I high five "I think I know." we said


	7. Jealous Girls

What's up guys Ruffboy here and one thing I would like to say is that I check for new reviews once a day and one review for the story was if Butch and Buttercup are getting back together and I'm sorry so to say that I can't make any promises and another thing is that like I'm doing on another story that I'm working on im doing some Q&A so review with questions and I'll answer them

(Butch's P.O.V)

Today is the first day of our last year of school and right now we're eating breakfast then the door bell rings I get up and answer it I open the door and see Breeze "morning Frosty." she said smiling I smile back "morning to you too Breezy." I said then we both go into the kitchen

"Bass,Beat." Breeze said as if she was mad at them "Breeze." they said then we all start laughing then Brady and Bloom walk in "morning guys, oh and morning Breeze." Bloom said we nod

We finish eating then we get into my car and drive to school usually Bass and Beat fight for shotgun but Breeze knocked them out until we get to school

We eventually get to school "ooo glares I sure missed those." I said sarcastically "alright let's go Breeze." I said sends and we go to the office

(Breeze's P.O.V)

I'm walking with Butch to the office when we get there some people are either glaring at him or staring at him with lust "hello there how can I help you today?" the woman asked "we're here for out schedules." Butch said the woman hands us our schedules "alright I'm going to show you are." Butch said smiling "lead the way Frosty." I said giggling then we pass Bass and Beat

"hey guys." we said they look at us "hey can you tell Beat to shut up?" Bass asked we look at Beat "are we going through this again Deadpool can't die." Beat said to no one "again with the voice in his head." Bass said "anyway I'm going to give Breeze a tour I'll see you guys when we have class together." Butch said they nod and we leave

(Bass's P.O.V)

Butch and Breeze leave me with Beat just my luck then Buttercup, Butterfly, and Brute walk up to us "Where's Butch?" Buttercup asked "he's showing Breeze around." I said then I see that Buttercup looks angry I nudged Beat we smirk "are you jealous of Breeze?" Beat asked

"what! no I'm not!" she said Beat and I start to leave "sure." I said sarcastically

(Breeze's P.O.V)

I'm walking with Butch "and lastly this is the gym for P.E which I saw we have together." Butch said I nod "but for now I have history." he said then we started walking "I'll see you after class." Butch said then he started running to class

I smile and walk into English and I sit in the way back and I look out the window " is this seat taken?" I turn around and see a shy girl with raven black hair that is died red at the tips light green eyes a little lighter than mine with a green t-shirt with a comet on it with navy blue jeans that go to her knees and she's also wearing green converse but with grey laces "no it's not." I said she nodded and sat down "I'm Bliss what's your name?" she asked me "Breeze." I replied "nice to meet you." she said smiling then three girls walk up to me "can I help you?" I asked

"why are you talking with the outsiders you're way to cute for them." one girl said I raise an eyebrow "because they're my friends and the only people who understand me." I said "how can they understand you?" another girl asked I make an ice hand and I make it flip them off and they get nervous "oh no not another one now there's five of them." the last girl said wait theres another one

Then they leave "I'm happy to see that I'm not alone." I look at Bliss "what do you mean?" I asked then she makes a small fire heart "oh so you have powers too." I said she nodded "well you can sit with my friend and I at lunch." I said "do you think they'll like me?" she asked "don't worry you'll fit right in." I said smiling she smiles back "ok." she said

I'm walking with Bliss to lunch "oh and I have to warn you don't worry about Beat he always talks to the voice in his head." I said she looked at me confused "yup it's as crazy as it sounds." I said then we get our lunch and walk to the table the guys are at then Bliss stops I look at her and see what she's looking at I see that she's staring at Bass

I smirked "you like what you see?" I asked she looked at me "what no." she said "ok." I said then I roll my eyes and we walk over to them and they see us "hey guys." I said as Bliss and I sat down "hey Breeze and who is this?" Bass asked "oh guys this is Bliss, Bliss this is Butch, Bass and Beat." I said introducing them "nice to meet you guys." Bliss said smiling "and the best part is that she's like us." I said

They look at her in surprise "really what power?" Bass asked "fire." she said then the guys show her their powers Butch makes a small wolf, Bass makes a small phoenix and Beat makes a small Ox and Bliss is surprised and is smiling "like I said you're going to fit in just fine here." I said smiling

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm in my room and I'm just strumming on my acoustic guitar just playing with a few notes then I hear something hit the window I look and see Breeze near the window I open it and let her in "thanks for letting me in." she said "anytime." I said as I go back to what I was doing then I look and see Breeze thinking

"what are you thinking about?" I asked "that I don't really know much about you except that you're one best friends I've ever had." Breeze said I smile then I pat the seat next to me and she sits down I start strumming

Introducing me from Camp Rock 2

Butch:

I'm good at wasting time,

I think lyrics need to rhyme,

And you're not asking,

But I'm trying grow a mustache

I eat cheese,

But only on pizza, please

And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla

Otherwise it smells like feet to me.

And I, I really like it

When the moon looks like a toenail

And I love it when you say my na-a-ame

If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's

A part of me that shows,

If we're close gonna let you see,

Everything

But remember that you ask for it.

I'm trying to do my best, to impress

But its easier to let you

Take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,

and my heart,

Well you asked for it.

For your perusing

At times confusing,

Slightly amusing,

Introducing me

do-do do-do-do-do-do

do-do do-do-do-do-do

la-la-la-da la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-da

I never trust a dog to watch my food

And I like to use the word "dude" as a noun or an adverb or an adjective

And I, I've never really been into cars

I like really cool guitars and superheroes

And checks with lots of zeros on them

I love the sound of violence and making someone smi-i-ile

If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's

A part of me that shows,

If we're close gonna let you see,

Everything

But remember that you asked for it.

I'm trying to do my best to impress

But it's easier to let you

Take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,

My heart,

Well you asked for it.

For your perusing,

At times confusing,

Possibly amusing,

Introducing Me.

Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to

So be careful when you ask next ti-i-i-ime.

So, if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's

A part of me that shows,

If we're close gonna let you see,

Everything

But remember that you asked for it.

I'm trying do my best to impress

But its easier to let you

Take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,

My heart,

Well you asked for it.

For your perusing,

At times confusing,

Hopefully amusing,

Introducing Me.

do-do do-do-do-do-do

do-do do-do-do-do-do

do-do-do-do

Introducing me.

I sang "that enough for you to know?" I asked she nodded "yup it is and now in going to show you five tricks." she said then I put my guitar down "ooo what are they?" I asked now she's on top of me "but you'll be crying like a bitch after three." she said smiling "oh now I'm scared." I said then we start making out

(A/n I'm going to skip the making out scene because it is boring to me)

Breeze and I are laying on my bed no we didn't do it we're both still virgins at least I hope so anyway we're laying on my bed she's passed out with her head on my chest I'm on my phone checking some stuff then Beat walks in and sees us he was about to say something but he just shrugged it off and left

I yawn oh now I'm tired I put my phone away and I get up and grab a blanket from the closet and put it on top of Breeze and then I lay down and pass out

(Bass's P.O.V)

Beat is walking into the living room "did you get it?" I asked "yup I got it but I walked in on a scene." Beat said "what kind of scene?" I asked "Breeze is in our room sleeping with Butch." he said "dude he's so lucky." I said then the door bell rings I get up and open the door and there's Buttercup and Butterfly

"can I help you? And why do you keep coming here?" I asked "because I have to talk to my sister." Butterfly said as she pushes past me so does Buttercup "where's Bloom?" Butterfly asked "in her room that where we always find her." I said then they start going upstairs then they stop "can you show us where it is?" Butterfly asked

We start walking upstairs and we have to pass our room to get to Brady's and as we walk by our door is open a little so as we walked by we could see Butch and Breeze asleep on Butch's bed and then suddenly Buttercup runs out of the house with Butterfly on her tail what the fuck was that about oh well I walk into the living room

(The next day in history class)

(Breeze's P.O.V)

I'm sitting in my seat since no one I like is in this class then Buttercup walks in oh now the class got worse then she walks up to me I look at her confused "can I help you?" I keep asking since random girls keep walking up to me "yes you can by staying away from Butch." she said I look at her surprise I look at her confused "you do know we're not dating we're more like friends with benefits but not those kinds of benefits." I said crossing my arms "ok then still stay away from Butch." she said "I'll be watching you." she said glaring at me

"ooo I'm so scared she's gonna beat me with a Pom Pom." I said pretending to be scared I chuckled awe that's gonna be funny when she tries "alright class please be in your seats." the teacher said as class went by I could feel Buttercup glaring at me and at one point I looked up and I saw her glaring at me

Wow she really wants to get back with Butch oh this is going to be a disaster and I get a front row seat sweet then the bell rings alright it's time for lunch I get up and start heading towards the lunch room and I see Butch at his locker and I walk over "hey Frosty." I said smiling he looks at me "hey Breezy." he said as he tries get put stuff in his locker

"alright it's only the third week of school and your locker is already a mess." I said looking at his locker "you got me there." he said "oh and Breeze I wanted to know if you would go out with me?" he asked as he is trying to pull something out of his locker I lean on the locker next to his "sure why not ill see you at lunch when you get there." I said then I kiss him on the cheek and walk to lunch

(Butch's P.O.V)

Oh fuck yeah she said yes alright I just have to hope it wasn't a bet this time which I highly dought it is alright there we go I'm finally done I close my locker and i turn around and see Buttercup "hey Buttercup can I help you with?" I asked confused "look Butch I just wanted to say sorry and that I wanted to know if we could out for real this time?" she said I looked at her "apology accepted but nope I'm good already got a girlfriend." I said

Buttercup looks surprised "who is the lucky girl?" she asked I could see that she's clenching her teeth "Breeze." I said as I walk away and go to lunch I sit with the guys and Breeze and Bliss "sup guys." I said "nothing but Beat is arguing with the voice again." Bass said as we look at Beat "again with this Batman could beat Green arrow I don't know it would probably end with green arrow winning." he said

"I disagree with that." someone said we're all confused "wait the voice is real." I said confused "Batman knows everyone in the justice leagues weakness so he would win." it said again we look around and see a girl with raven black hair that is died green at the ends dark green eyes darker than mine but lighter than Butch's with a green shirt with a rock on it with blue jeans that reach her knees another person with green converse with white laces

"uuuuuuuuuuu." was all little Beat could say I nudge Bass he nods and and under the table he flicks his fingers and makes a tiny fireball and it hits Beat's butt "ow." he said Bass and I start whistling he looks at us angry then he looks back at the girl "I'm Brandy and you are?" she asked "I'm I'm I'm." Beat keeps saying I get up and I back hand him in the back of the head

"I'm Beat." he finally says "well then Beat do you guys mind if I sit with you?" she asked "nope not at all." Beat said we nod and she sits down "hey Bass ready for animal fight 3?" I asked "oh you know it." he said excited "on 3 1-2-3!" I said then I make small ice wolf and Bass makes a small fire fox

"come on come on." we're cheering on our animals then a small earth lion comes out of no where and joins the battle "oh come guys the lion always wins." Beat said then I make gun using my hand and when I pull the trigger the wolf does a wolf beam and makes the fox and lion disappear

"yes! And the wolf is undefeated once more." I said "dude where did you learn that "you think I started animal fight nope Brady started it and he taught me that move." I said smiling "ooo that Brady." Bass said then a very tall man in a suit that is very ripped comes up to us "hey Bull." I said "sup guys Blake needs you guys." Bull said "alright." we said we get up Bass and Beat are over Bull's shoulders I put on some aviators and I'm being dragged by my arm on the ground

(Breeze's P.O.V)

"well that was weird." Bliss said Brandy and I nod "anyway who's Blake?" Bliss asked "he's their manager." I said as I eat my pie mmmm pie "oh what's the name of their band?" Brandy asked "The RowdyRuff Boys." I said still eating my pie as Bliss and Brandy look surprised "wait seriously I love their music." Brandy said I nod "yup that was them and I'm dating Butch." i said as I finish my pie

"do you think I have a chance with Bass?" Bliss asked shyly I nod "i seriously think you do." I said and Brandy nods then Buttercup and her two friends walk up to us "once again as you walk up to me what can I do for you again?" I asked annoyed "first where ate the boys?" one of her friends ask "they left to see their manager."I said then I see that Butch left his ice wolf on the table knowing him he can hear what his ice wolf hears and sees

Then Buttercup slams her hands on the table which startles the wolf and it runs up my arm and is on my shoulder "hey! You can talk without scaring the wolf." I said as I put the wolf in my arms "whatever now stay away from the boys." her other friend said "I don't think I can stay away from my boyfriend." I said petting the wolf

"wait a minute what?" Buttercup said "yup I'm now dating Butch." I said then the wolf starts growling and starts to grow into the size of a baby wolf and hops on the table still growling then it opens it's mouth and then Buttercup and her friends run away and then an ice ball falls out of his mouth I pick it up "I was watching and listening -Butch." It said I smile I knew he was watching


	8. Sister

(Butch's P.O.V)

(after leaving lunch)

Sweet I always love being the one that gets dragged its so much fun anyway now we're at the studio then I started hearing voices "Hey! You can talk without scaring the wolf." wait Breeze I close my eyes and see that I near made my wolf disappear so I look through his point of view "whatever now stay away from the boys." Brute said "I don't think I can stay away from my boyfriend." Breeze said

"what?!" Buttercup said "yup I'm dating Butch." Breeze said alright time to just end this I make the wolf start growing and it opens it's mouth I make an ice ball and put "I was watching and listening -Butch." I put on it then the girls run away and then I make the wolf drop the ball and I get back to my own point of view

Now we're in Blake's Office "what do you need Blake?" Beat asked "what I was thinking was we need to add a little female touch to your music." Blake started "and this means?" Bass asked "that you're getting a new band mate and now introducing Blaze." Blake said then a girl I would say 3 years younger than me walks in she has raven black hair with forest green eyes one again a little lighter than mine, with a black t-shirt with a ninja star on it with black jeans that go to her knees with green and black low top Nikes

I realised something I think I recognise her "wait Blaze?" I started "hey Butch long time no see." she said smiling i smile too and she runs to me and we hug everyone else is confused "Butch how do you know her?" Blake asked I smile "she's my little sister." I said and everybody was surprised "I thought it was just you and Brady." Beat said "so Brady is with you." she said excited "yup well you can come live with your older brothers now." I said Blaze nods

"alright time for us to get back to school." Beat said we nod and we walk back to school considering that its only 2 blocks away "oh guys don't tell anyone about Blaze i want it to be a surprise." i said they nod "and now we have to get you enrolled." I said then we get to school and Blaze and I go to the office "how can I help you?" the woman asked "I'm new here and I would like to be enrolled here." Blaze said the woman nods "alright I'll just tell the principal that you two are here." she said then we walk into the principals office

When she sees me "Butch what did you do this time?" she asked "I didn't do anything I'm just here to get my little sister enrolled." I said gesturing to Blaze "oh ok then." she said Blaze fills out all of the paper work and we leave "alright I have P.E." Blaze said "alright then since we're in the same class just follow me." I said as Blaze and I walk to the gym and Bass and Beat are already there along with Breeze,Bliss, and Brandy oh and Buttercup,Butterfly, and Brute oh the tension is going to be so thick when I walk in

We get into the gym and we start talking to the gym teacher

(Bass's P.O.V)

I see Butch and Blaze walk in I nudge Beat and point to them he nods and we just lay back and relax then Breeze,Bliss and Brandy walk up to us "hey guys where's Butch?" Breeze asked "over there with the new girl." i said then I point over to Blaze and him talking to the gym teacher then they start walking away and then Buttercup walks up to them we just watch the scene unfold but no audio looks like she's threatening Blaze good job Butch being a big Brother

now Blaze is crying Butch takes her to the other side Bleachers and from what I can see is that he singing to her she's a little calmed down then they hug and Butch kisses he top of her head and they're still hugging now Blaze has her head on Butch's lap "oh so they that kind of relationship." Beat says I cover Beat's mouth "what type of relationship do they have?" Breeze asked

Beat and I shake our heads then Breeze gets up and starts walking towards them Beat and I grab her legs "no don't do it." I said then Breeze just starts dragging us "wow you're really strong when you're jealous." Beat said I nod in agreement uh oh we're at the bleachers and Breeze is still dragging us and now she's dragging us up the Bleachers Butch still doesn't see us and he gets up and leaves now Breeze kicks it into high gear

Oh shit I'm losing my grip no I lost my grip just as we get up to Blaze "what were you doing with Butch?" Breeze asked surprisingly calm Beat and I start doing hand signals that made us look stupid to Blaze "I was threatened by a girl that likes Butch and Butch was calming me down and I was laying on his lap as he still tries to calm me down." Blaze said oh shit she shouldn't have said that

Then Breeze looks really pissed off "did he say he had a girlfriend?" Breeze asked Blaze nods "yeah he did and guessing that's you." Blaze said as Breeze nods then I look and see Butch is back "Butch handle this situation." I said "um ok what's going on?" Butch asked "Butch who's is she?" Breeze asked now very pisses off oh now I get it this was a test and joke

Butch smiles "alright then let me introduce you two." Butch starts as he get in between the two girls mainly blocking Breeze from Blaze "Blaze this is my girlfriend Breeze, Breeze this is my little sister Blaze." Butch said then Breeze looks surprised and really stupid "what did you think I would cheat on you never." Butch said then he kissed the top of Breeze's head now Breeze is calmed down "and this was a test and a joke." Butch said Breeze is confused

"Test for what?" Breeze asked "to see if you really love me and you passed so that's good to know." Butch said chuckling "and plus I thought it would be funny to make you look stupid." Butch said then Breeze makes and ice hand and makes it slap Butch in the back of the head "ow!" Butch said in pain "oh so she has Ice powers too." Blaze said

Then out of no where Bliss comes in and kisses me I'm confused and happy at the same time Bliss is blushing "um Bass would you like to go out with me?" she asked I smile I kiss her and then we part "sure." I said then she smiles and runs back to Brandy I turn and see her hugging Brandy I start chuckling then I get a phone call

"hello?" I answer "hey is this Bass from the RowdyRuffs?" a girl asked "yes this is Bass." I said "oh good it's me Trixie I want you guys back on cause I have a feeling that something new happened." she said I smile "sure we'll be there." I said "thank you it's tonight.". She said then she hung up "hey Bass who was that?" Beat asked "it was Trixie calling us back onto the show and we're going to be on it tonight." I said they nod

(time skip to interview)

(Butch's P.O.V)

Alright we're back stage and I see that on stage there's only four chairs for Bass, Beat, Trixie and I so I asked a stage hand to bring in one more chair I turn to the guys and Blaze "alright Blaze you'll be sitting next to me." I said Blaze nods "alright welcome to with the stars and we're welcoming back the RowdyRuffs!" Trixie said Blaze was walking with us I stopped her "wait here until I introduce you." I said she nods and I walk on stage and wave to the crowd

We sit down "wait why is there an extra seat?" Trixie asked I smile "and now introducing the new member of the RowdyRuffs Blaze!" I said then Blaze walks on stage and waves to the crowd and sits next to me "ooo so we have a new member to the band." Trixie said smiling "alright then Blaze how do you know the guys?" Trixie asked Blaze smiles "Well Butch is my older brother." she said the crowd and Trixie were surprised "I thought you only had a brother." Trixie said I nod "I do but I also have a sister too." I said

"well alright then now time to get into your love lives again." Trixie said smiling "alright then Butch when we had you last time you told us there was someone new is it still the same person?" Trixie asked I nod "yup my girlfriend Breeze." I said "oooo how about the rest of the band?" she asked "um nope no one for me." Blaze said "my new girlfriend Bliss." Bass said "ooo now he has a girlfriend too." she said excited "I do like someone and her name is Brandy." Beat said

"wow something did happen since the last time we had you guys on and the last question is for Blaze how does it feel being with your brothers again?" Trixie asked Blaze smiles

"it feels awesome since our parents got divorced and dad took Butch and Brady and our mom took me and then they both died so I lived with our grandparents as I was living there I saw Butch and Brady singing on stage and I was smiling and I knew I had to get back with them somehow so I heard that Blake was doing auditions for the RowdyRuffs and it had to be a girl so I took that as my chance and I won the auditions and I got to be reunited with my older brother who I'm now going to be living with." Blaze explained

"wow that's one of the best reuniting stories I've ever heard and now time to show what you got and now performing the RowdyRuffs!" Trixie said as we go to our instruments

Determinate from Lemonade Mouth

Blaze:

Trying hard to fight these tears

I'm crazy worried

Messing with my head, is fear

I'm so sorry

You know you gotta get it out

I can't take it

That's what being friend's about

I, I wanna cry, I can't deny

Tonight I wanna up and hide

and get inside, It isn't right,

I gotta live in my life

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Hate, to feel this way and waste a day

I gotta get myself on stage

I shouldn't wait or be afraid

The chips will fall where they may

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

I know I, I know I, I know I

Gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Butch:

It's Butch and I'm heaven sent, use it like a veteran

Renegade lemonade, use it in my medicine

Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than

Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them

People need a breather 'cause they're feeling the adrenaline

Stop, now hurry up and let us in, knock

'Cause we coming to your house

And people keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth

I'm the real deal, you know how I feel

Why they in it for the bill', you just in it for the thrill

Get down now, I ain't playin' around, put your feet up on the ground

And make that sound like

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together

We can make it better

Gonna turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, determinate

Come on and, come on and, come on and

Get it going

Come on and, come on and, come on and

Get it going

On the dance floor

On the dance floor

D-D-Dance floor

Determinate

Blaze sang then the crowd starts going wild we take a bow "and you heard it here first their first performance with their new band mate Blaze and that is all for this show and we'll see you guys next time on with the stars." Trixie said then the cameras turn off "hey guys I know it may start getting annoying that I keep calling for interviews." Trixie said we shake our head "nope it's fine now time to get home and Brady still doesn't know about you." I said we laugh and then we go home

We walk through the front door "Brady we're home with a special someone." I said "who is it?" Brady asked as he comes down the stairs and he sees Blaze "Blaze!" Brady said excited then they hug "Brady!" Blaze said as they hug "Brady!" Brady puts down Blaze and looks at us we point to the left to and angry Bloom "who is she your teenage secret girlfriend?" Bloom said "wow she's really steamed." I said Beat and Bass nod agreeing

"you can make her look really stupid." I mouthed to Brady who smiled "Blaze this is my fiancé Bloom, Bloom this is my little sister Blaze." Brady said Bloom looks surprised and stupid "do you feel really stupid?" Brady asked jokingly "take in the moment while you can." I said to Brady "why?" he asked then Bloom smacks him in the back of the head "ow!" Brady said in pain "yup already had that happen to me but it was an ice hand and not a very strong Bloom hand." I said

the reason I said Bloom hand was because of there was this one time where Bloom was really mad and when she gets mad she gains a bunch of strength anyway she was mad at Brady and randomly as we were eating breakfast and Brady was washing dishes let me remind you that there is no window in front of our sink and Bloom punches through the wall and grabs Brady and pulls him through the wall and punched him where the sun don't shine and was limping for a month

"yup I didn't enjoy it for long." Brady said on the ground I chuckles "yup you should've enjoyed it instead of asking questions." I said as I go to my room and I start strumming on my guitar then I get a phone call "hello?" I answer "hello is this Butch?" the person asked "yup this is Butch." I said "alright then we would like you guys to perform a little show for charity." they said I nod "alright sure." I said

(Time skip to charity event)

"alright what we're going to do is we're going to have you guys perform then we're going to have a singing contest and the winner picks the charity we donate to oh and thank you for your donation of $100,000." she said "no problem anything for charity." I said then we get on stage "alright this is a song I wrote for one of my best friends that was a girl." I said

Not a love song by Ross Lynch

Butch:

You're always on my mind

I think about you all the time

Um, no

Lets not talk about it

Drama - we can live without it

Catch a wave if we're bored

There's a clock we'll ignore

Find a way around it

Hey girl, I can tell there's something

Even when you say it's nothing

When you're playing with your hair

Like you just don't care

It can tell, you're bluffing

Now please don't take this the wrong way

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

But it's not a love song

Not a love song

I love the way you get me

But correct me if I'm wrong

This is not a love song

Not a love song

I love that you buys the tickets (Uh-huh)

And you don't make me watch your chick flick

We've come so far,

Being just the way we are

If it's not broke, don't fix it

I can't guess the meaning,

When you don't say what you're feeling

If you got a broken heart,

You can punch me in the arm

Now that's what you needed (That's just what you needed)

Don't take this the wrong way (Nope)

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

But it's not a love song

Not a love song

I love the way you get me

But correct me if I'm wrong

This is not a love song

Not a love song

I don't speak girl (Like, hey girl!)

I don't quite understand a manicure

But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for (And I would really do that for you)

And I would hold your bags when you go shopping

What a guy (What a guy , what a guy , what a guy)

What a guy

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

The way you say you'd put me through it

I guess I always knew it (I always knew)

I love the way you get me,

But correct me if I'm wrong

This is not a love song (Not a love song)

Not a love song (I know it's not a love song)

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

But it's not a love song (No, definitely not a love song)

Not a love song

I love the way you get me

But correct me if I'm wrong

This is not a love song (It's not a love song)

Not a love song

This is not a love song (It's not a love song)

Not a love song

This is not a love song (It's not a love song)

Not a love song

The crowd cheers then we sit in our judge chairs with Breeze,Bliss and Brandy with us and we're sitting here after listening to 9 people sing "alright and last but not least Buttercup." the announcer said I look up confused "alright show us what you got." I said

Want U Back by Cher Lloyd

Buttercup:

Hey, boy you never had much game

So I needed to upgrade

So I went and walked away-way-way

Now I seen you been hanging out

With that other girl in town

Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns

Remember all the things that you and I did first

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first

You got me got me like this

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a sh, no one else can have you

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

I broke it off thinking you'd be crying

Now I feel like sh looking at you flying

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

Please, this ain't even jealousy

She ain't got a thing on me

Tryna rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans

You clearly didn't think this through

If what I've been told is true

You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo

Remember all the things that you and I did first

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first

You got me got me like this like this

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a sh, no one else can have you

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

I broke it off thinking you'd be crying

Now I feel like sh looking at you flying

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

Oooh, oooh, I thought you'd still be mine

When I kissed you goodbye uh-oh uh-oh

Oooh, oooh, and you might be with her

But I still had you first uh-oh uh-oh

Yo,

Remember all the things that you and I did first

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first

You got me got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a sh, no one else can have you

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

I broke it off thinking you'd be crying

Now I feel like sh looking at you flying

I want you back, I want you back

Want want you, want you back

Does tis sound like a hellicopter

Brrrrrrrrrrrr

Buttercup sang we clap and the go over the results "alright and the winner is Buttercup." I said then Buttercup walks up on stage "and what is the charity the money is going to?" I asked "Start Music where they help kids play instruments and help them try and fulfil their dreams." she said I nod "alright that is it and now that I think about it I think we'll go there and volunteer." I said Bass,Beat and Blaze nod "yup we're definitely going there." I said then we end the live stream as I started to walk of stage Buttercup stops me

"look Butch that song was I how I really feel I really do want you back." she said I shake my head "you should've thought about that before I started dating Breeze." I said as I walk away and put my arm around Breeze and we leave

Remember to review with questions and please say that you're a Ruffian and good night every body -Ruffboy


	9. The Bash

What's up guys Ruffboy here and before this chapter I just want to say something and that is I can't make any promises of anything the way I write the chapters is that I figure out what I'm going to do and I somehow set the story up so the song works and it's not me just trying to write a chapter and do a random song I love if you guys send in request cause apparently when you brake up a major community couple your story automatically gets hated so thank you for making me feel like shit one more thing thing is that i like to include you guys so send in some ocs and i will guaranty that they will be in a chapter and if I really like the oc it might even become a main character and now enjoy the chapter

(1month later)

(Butch's P.O.V)

Well it's been a whole month since the charity event and since then minor things have happened like Beat, Bass and I don't share a room anymore we each have our own room and Blaze is across the hall from me Beat is next to me and Bass is next to Blaze with Brady down the hall anyway since Bass and I are dating Breeze and Bliss so Brute and Brandy are really going at it for Beat's attention with the occasional Buttercup and Butterfly trying to get Bass and I

Anyway I'm in P.E and Breeze is sick so I'm going to see her after school and I'm on the bleachers with Blaze having her head on my lap since as it turns out I'm the only brother she can talk to about her love life since what happened last month

(flashback)

I was in the living room with Breeze and Blaze walks through the door with a boy and I stand up and I look over him and ask him a few questions he seemed like a good guy but then Brady had to fuck up the whole situation by being way over protective of Blaze by holding an ice sword to his face "hurt her and you won't be able to have kids." Brady threatened

Blaze and I just look at him I face palm how did he meet Bloom again I always question when he does stupid shit like this I sigh "Brady what the fuck?" I asked "what i'm just looking out for Blaze." he said I give a look of disappointment "Brady threatening him by saying if he hurts her he won't be able to kids is looking out for her?" I questioned I shake my head

(end of flashback)

Yup that's what happened when Blaze brings one guy home since then before she brings a guy home she's with Breeze and I in the living and recently we found a baby monitor in Blaze's room and found the other one in Brady's room meaning he's been listening to her conversations so now I'm the only trust worthy brother

And I still think the funny part is that Buttercup still doesn't know that Blaze is just my little sister then the announcements come on "attention students we're going to have a Halloween Bash so dress up and have fun and will Butch,Beat,Bass, and Blaze please come to the principals office thank you." the principal said Blaze and I sigh and we get and he get Beat and Bass and walked to the principals office

We walk into the principals office "you wanted to see us." I said "yes I did I want you guys to play at the Halloween Bash." she said we nodded "sure that's it?" I asked she nodded then we just leave "ok thats seriously all she wanted could've just stopped us in the hall and asked us." Bass said we nod agreeing "yup but at least we have something to do next Saturday." I said Beat nods and we get back to P.E but right when we walk in the bell rings and we walk to our next class rock band where it's basics ally training you for when you have to play an instrument and when you have to sing and dance

We walk in and we sit in the back "alright it's time for a group project you will be in groups of three and you'll preform a song and dance in the auditorium in front on the school go." the teacher said as usual Bass,Beat and I are a group Blaze is with her friends Taylor and Hannah anyway Bass,Beat and I have our song and I see that Blaze is chatting with her friends and I have an idea I nudge I nudge Beat and I told him to pull the earth under them so they just fall that's it

He shrugged and he puts his hand out and closes his hand and pulls his hand back and Blaze and her friends fall on their butts and that made Bass,Beat, and I laugh then I feel the most painful thing I feel that I got punch in the nuts "can't even bend over." Bass said in pain

(skip to auditorium)

"alright time for the first group Butch,Bass, and Beat." the teacher said we walk on stage and wave to the crowd with the crowd cheering we get our mics

Right Round by Flo Rida

Butch:

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

Bass:

Hey, walk out that house with my swagger

Hop in there with dough, I got places to go!

People to see, time is precious

I looked at my cotty, are ya out of control?

Just like my mind where I'm goin'

Beat:

No women, no shawties, no nothin' but clothes

No stoppin' now, my Pirellis on roll

I like my jewelry that's always on whoa

I know the storm is comin'

Butch:

My pockets keep tellin' me it's gonna shower

Call up my homies, it's on

Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours

We keep a fade-away shot

'Cause we ballin' it's Platinum Patron that be ours

Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers

Bass:

Girl you the drink with all that goodie powers

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

Bass sang then I start doing flares into air flares then into a coin drop

Beat:

She got me throwin' my money around

Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found

It's goin' down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin' my money around

Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found

Beat sang then Bass does a one handed hand stand and starts hopping and moving his legs he was running slowly

Butch:

It's goin' down down

Hey, shawty must know I'm the man

My money love her like her number one fan

Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans

My Benjamin Franklins

A couple of grands, I got rubber bands

My paper planes makin' her dance

Bass:

Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan

We buildin' castles that's made out of sand

She's amazin', fire blazin'

Hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a lil' closer?

Time to get paid, it's maximum wage

Beat:

That body belong on a poster

I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me

Like, "Damn it, I know you"

You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster

Tell me whatever and I'll be your gopher

Butch:

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

I sang then Beat starts doing hand spins and touches his hands and feet together then he hops up using his head spins in the air and spins once o. His tips of his shoes

Bass:

She got me throwin' my money around

Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found

It's goin' down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin' my money around

Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found

It's goin' down down

Beat:

Yeah, I'm spendin' my money, I'm out of control

Somebody help me she takin' my bank roll

But I'm king of the club and I'm wearin' the crown

Poppin' these bottles, touchin' these models

Watchin' they asses go down down

Butch:

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

I sang then we do the usual I do a back flip and Beat pushes me and I do a back flip over Bass while he's standing up and we put our hands on our foreheads as if we're trying to block our eyes from the sun and the crowd cheers

(time skip to the Bash sorry I'm skipping Blaze's song)

I'm at the Bash with Breeze and I'm dressed as Edward Kenway from Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Bass is dressed as like the main protagonist from Dishonored, Beat is dress as Link from Hyrule Warriors without the sword and shield, and Blaze is Laura Croft from the newest Tomb Raider because Brady wouldn't let her out of the house if she wore the first Tomb Raider outfit

Breeze is dressed as Aveline from Assassin's Creed:Liberation, Bliss is dressed as Zero Suit Samus from Meteriod, and Brandy is dressed as Zelda from Hyrule Warriors without the sword and we're having until they call us up to perform do you know how funny it was watching Beat play the guitar cause somehow it was funny thinking of Link playing the guitar

She's so gone from Lemonade Mouth

Blaze:

Insecure, In Her Skin

Like A Puppet, A Girl On a String

Broke Away, learned to fly

If You Want Her Back, Gotta Let Her Shine

So It Looks Like the Joke's On You

Cause the Girl That You Thought You Knew

She's So Gone (She's So Gone)

That's So Over Now

She's So Gone (She's So Gone)

You Won't Find Her Around

You can Look, but you won't see

The girl I used to be

Cause she,

She's So Gone

She's So Gone, Yeah

Here I Am, This is Me

and I'm Stronger Than You Ever Thought I'd be

Are You Shocked?

Are You Mad?

That You're Missing Out On Who I Really Am?

Now It Looks Like the Joke's On You

Cause the Girl That You Thought You Knew

She's So Gone (She's So Gone)

That's So Over Now

She's So Gone (She's So Gone)

You Won't Find Her Around

You Can Look, but You Won't See

the Girl I used to be

Cause She,

She's So Gone Away

Like History

She's So Gone

Baby, This Is Me Yeah

She's So Gone (She's So Gone)

That's So Over Now

She's So Gone (She's So Gone)

You Won't Find Her Around

You Can Look, but You Won't See

the Girl I used to be

Cause She,

She's So Gone (She's So Gone) (That's So Over Now)

She's So Gone (She's So Gone)

(You Won't Find Her Around)

You Can Look, but You Won't See

the Girl I used to be

Cause She,

She's So Gone

She's So Long

She's So Gone

Shes so gone

Blaze sang and the crowd starts cheering then we all hear screaming we run out of the gym and see a meteor coming towards Earth "wait what's with the fucking random ass Meteor?" Bass asked we Shrugged "seriously why?" I asked


	10. Christmas

(Butch's P.O.V)

We're staring at the meteor "ok it getting a little too close." Beat said Bass and I look at him and I make an ice hand and smack him "alright guys I have a plan follow me." I said to Beat and Bass and I see that the girls are following "no you guys go to my house so just in case we fail." I said they nodded and started running to my house I sigh

"let's go!" I said Bass and Beat nod we run to the roof of a parking lot with a clear view of the meteor "alright guys follow my lead." I said they nod we close our eyes and breathe out then we use Susano'o which makes our eyes look like three spiked ninja stars with our eye color in the background

"Ancient Wolf spirit of ice I summon you." I said then I make a huge ice wolf (it looks like the 2 tailed Beast from Naruto) Bass and Beat follow my lead "Ancient Fox/Ox spirit of fire/earth I summon you." Bass and Beat said then Bass makes a huge fire fox (it looks like the 9 tailed fox from Naruto) and Beat makes a huge earth Ox (it looks like the 5 tailed beast from Naruto)

Homies Drop The Bass by Brother Blake

I'm wide awake, I'm on my feet

Another night with no sleep

So we march to the beat

Prepare, attack, we will

Never look back; dropping

Bombs on the heads of those

Who fight back

I don't really care

What happens tonight

Everything's alright

When my homies unite

I don't really care

What happens tonight

Everything's alright

When my homies unite

Homies drop the bass!

Can you hear the sound

That's bringing you down,

Got the whole damn town

Out looking around

Cause something profound is

Coming inbound, I'm feeling

It now, it's time to surround

Prepare, attack, we will

Never look back; dropping

Bombs on the heads of those

Who fight back

We nod to each other "ultimate Wolf Beam!" I shouted i point my fist at the meteor then my wolf shoots a huge wolf beam of ice from its mouth "ultimate Fox Flamethrower!" Bass shouted he starts blowing towards the meteor then the fox shoots a huge beam of fire from its mouth "ultimate Ox Rock Gun!" Beat shouted he puts his hands out pointed towards the meteor then the Ox shoots huge boulders from its mouth

So far we're making no progress "it's not working." Beat said then we feel hands on our shoulders we look back and see our parents "Mom! Dad!" we said happily "come on son let's do this!" our dads said we smile and nod "ultimate Wolf Beam Overdrive!" my parents and I shouted as the Wolf beam becomes bigger "ultimate Fox Flamethrower Overdrive!" Bass and his parents shouted as the Fire beam becomes bigger "ultimate Ox Rock Gun Overdrive!" Beat and his parents shouted as the boulders become bigger

I don't really care

What happens tonight

Everything's alright

When my homies unite

I don't really care

What happens tonight

Everything's alright

When my homies unite

I don't really care

What happens tonight

Everything's alright

When my homies unite

The song finishes and after a few seconds the meteor turns into dust "nice job Butch/Bass/Beat." our parents said to us smile and hug them and see that they're fading "wait don't go." we said as we started crying "don't worry we'll be watching oh and ooo-eee." they said as if they were cheering we smile as they finally fade we start to walk very slowly since the Susano'o really drained our energy then we get to my house and Beat falls onto the ground knocked out not dead Bass and I are still getting closer

Then Bass falls down knocked out still not dead I'm the last one oh no I'm starting to fade I somehow pull out my key and unlock the door I start walking into the living room and I see everyone I smile then I fall down I'm not knocked out yet "Butch!" I hear Breeze I see that my head is on her lap I smile "we did it." I said as I feel my vision staring to fade "no Butch stay with me." Breeze said I see that she is crying I smile "come stop your crying it will be alright just take my hand hold it tight." I started singing as I grab her hand

"I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry." I sang as I wipe a tear from her cheek and she holds my other hand on her cheek my vision is fading "I may not be with you but you've got to hold on." i sang as I feel my vision fade to Black then I wake up and all I see is Black I'm walking I keep looking around then I walk and I see a gate with a huge ice wolf behind it it's the wolf spirit of ice

"Butch you're not dead your in a coma for now." the wolf says "wow but we did it though." I said as I sit down in front of the gate "well it's just the two of us until I wake up." I said the wolf lays down and I pet it "we did a great job." I said

(Breeze's P.O.V)

Butch stopped moving I'm crying as I hug his body "if Butch is here where's Bass and Beat?" Brady asked then everyone walks outside and there is Bass and Beat laying in the yard not moving like Butch we run to the hospital and now they're in hospital beds "they're alive but the doctor said they're in a coma and they don't know for how long." Brady said I'm sitting next to Butch as he just lays there

(Time skip to December 23)

They haven't woken up yet I'm sitting next to Butch as usual and Brady let Brandy,Bliss and I stay over until the boys woke up and we're all waiting for that day I sigh

All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey

Breeze:

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas

Is you, you yeah

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm sitting here still with the Wolf then I start hearing singing wait a minute that's Breeze then the wolf and I sit there and listen

Breeze:

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You baby

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do?

Baby all I want for Christmas is you,

You Baby

Oh, all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh, I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You, You baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

I smile "I'll be back soon." I said then I see that my body is glowing "what's happening?" I asked the wolf smiles "you're returning to your body." he said I smile and I feel myself back in my body and when I wake up Breeze isn't there anymore but there's a whole bunch of cards I take the thingy of my hand so the machine flat lines I stand up and I stretch "I feel good as new." I said "good to see you guys." I turn around and see Bass and Beat we smile and hug "we did it." I said then I realised that we're not in our clothes

We walk out of the room and go to the main office and the best part was that they let us check out and we walk out in our regular clothes "then I see that it's December 23 "ok guys time for some Christmas shopping." I said they nodded and we head to the mall and get everything we needed "alright now to find a hotel and wait for Christmas." I said as we head to a near by hotel

(the next day)

(Breeze's P.O.V)

We're on our way to the hospital to see the boys before we go home and start putting presents under the tree we walk into the hospital room they're in and the beds are empty and made oh no they didn't make it then we all start to cry and so we don't cause a scene we went home and started putting gifts under the Christmas Tree with pictures of the boys on the tree "we'll miss you guys." Brady said

(Butch's P.O.V)

We're sitting in our hotel room with all of the gifts wrapped and we're watching t.v "yeah tomorrow I can see Brandy again." Beat said out loud by accident Bass and I smirk "so you're going to ask her out?" I asked Beat blushed "what? No! Maybe." Beat said then Bass and I start laughing

(Christmas Day)

(Breeze's P.O.V)

Right now we're all up laughing and joking around even Buttercup, Butterfly and Brute are here having fun after the Boys went into a coma we started hanging out now we're the best of friends after a while we finished exchanging gifts and we stood around the tree with our heads down thinking of the Boys

(Butch's P.O.V)

Alright we're on our way back home Bass and I are messing with Beat about his crush on Brandy and we eventually got home I quietly open the door and also quietly close the door so nobody heard us we each have presents in our hands we already gave each other presents time to give to our family and friends we walk into the living room and see everyone standing around the tree we quietly put the gifts on the couch and walked over I'm behind Breeze I lean forward "who died?" I asked

Then she turns around and sees me "Butch!" she shouted as she hugs me then everyone els looks up and sees us "Butch/Bass/Beat!" they shouted as they each hugged us "his are you guys here?" Brady asked "oh we woke up two days ago I heard Breeze singing and after she was done I woke up." I said "I heard Bliss." Bass said "I heard Brandy." Beat said

"why didn't you guys come here after you woke up?" Bloom asked "we thought it would be better if it was a surprise Christmas gift." I said "and the best part was that when we we're fighting against the meteor our parents helped us." I said "wait you saw mom and dad." Blaze said I nodded "they're watching over us." I said as the three of us do a group hug

Then I start making ice hands and they bring a small box to Breeze then I raise the last hand so that Breeze could see the gift she sees it and opens it what I got her was a necklace with a heart with an emerald in the interior of the heart with a B on it "oh Butch I love it." Breeze said then I put it around her neck and she hugs me after I'm done then my ice hands start

Passing gifts to Blaze and Buttercup I got Buttercup a bracelet that says Buttercup in cursive

And I got Blaze a green guitar with an ice block on it "Thank you Butch." Buttercup said "Thanks Butch." Blaze said I nod then my Ice hands pass the last two presents to Bloom and Brady "really a wrist band?" Brady said as he puts it on then Bloom opens hers and her wrist band has a button on it then she pushes the button and Brady falls down asleep "its a tranquilliser wrist band that knocks out Brady when Bloom pushes that Button and only Bloom can take off the wrist band that Brady has on and also only Bloom can take hers off." I explained "Thank you." Bloom said happy

"we'll your present beats the one that Brady got me." Blaze said "what did he get you?" I asked "a rape whistle and mace." Blaze said I look at them and then I look at Brady on the ground "he took the word protect to a whole new level." I said then I face palm

After a while we finished exchanging gifts and we're sitting down watching the last 20 minutes of the news because of a Christmas special is on after it "and the last story is now get your tickets and if you didn't you can watch the Memorial of the RowdyRuff boys tonight and that is all for today Happy Holidays." the news girl said

"where's the memorial?" I asked "at the place where you guys normally do concerts and we were chosen to host." Breeze said I smile I have an idea "alright then I have an idea here's what we do." I started then I explain the rest of the plan "and that's what we're going to do." I said as I finished explaining "wow Butch that's a really good plan and a Christmas gift to the world knowing that one of their favorite bands aren't dead." Breeze said then I see that Beat and Brandy are talking in the door way to the kitchen I smirk I nudge Bass

"get the mistletoe." I said as I point to Beat and Brandy he nods I make an ice bow and arrow "pull." I said then Bass tosses the mistletoe in the air I shoot it and the arrow lands right above them "Beat." Bass said Beat looks at us we point up he's confused then he sees the mistletoe Bass and I fist bump then I make an ice arrow point up and I make it go up in between them I see that Brandy looked up and saw the mistletoe and they both are blushing

Then Brandy looks at Beat and pulls is head and kisses him then Bass and I make a heart around them with fire and ice

(time skip to memorial)

"and we would like to say that the memorial is almost over but first we're going to listen to one last song." Breeze said then the band starts playing we cut the music so there's no audio just the back playing

The boys are Back from High School Musical 3

Butch:

Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began.

Bass:

We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be!

Beat:

You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again! Together Makin' History!

Its Time To Show How.

Butch:

To Be A Superhero.

Just Like A Showdown,

I sang as I run on stage do a cartwheel then do a backflip and I kick the air and the crowd cheers

Bass:

Will Smith and Bobby De Niro

Were The Best,Theres No Doubt

Bass sang a he does a front flip and he rolls on stage

Beat:

Turn It Like We Used To Do.

This Is Our Town.

And Were Telling You All!

Beat sang then he slides onto stage and spins once on the tips of his shoes

All:

The Boys Are Back! Hey!

The Boys Are Back!

The Boys Are Back,Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!

The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!

Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!

The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

The Boys Are Back, Back To Save The Day.

The Boys Are Back, Ok.

Butch:

Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every Single Time!

Bass:

Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!

Beat:

We Can Rock, We Can Shock, Anytime We Like.

Tonight We're Goin All Out!

Its Time To Show How.

Butch:

To Be A Superhero!

Just Like A Showdown,

Take The Pedal To The Medal!

Bass:

Were The Best,Theres No Doubt.

Turn It Like We Used To Do.

This Is Our Town.

And Were Telling You All!

Beat:

Look Out!

All:

The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!

The Boys Are Back,Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!

The Boys Are Back! Yer! The Boys Are Back!

Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!

The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

Butch:

Here To Change The World!

To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl!

No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones That Make The Rules!

All:

The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!

The Boys Are Back,Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!

The Boys Are Back! Yer! The Boys Are Back!

Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!

Bass:

no need to worry!

All:

The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!

Beat:

Look Out Now!

All:

The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again

And We Make It Look Good!

The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You Know By Now, The Boys Are Back!

We sang was we end with the usual I do a backflip over Bass and we cover our eyes as if we're blocking our eyes from the sun and the crowd cheers in excitement "That's right the Boys are Back!" we shouted


	11. Wedding

(time skip to wedding)

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm standing right next Brady "and do you Bloom take Brady as your officially wedded husband?" the priest asked "I do." Bloom said smiling "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may now kiss the Bride." the priest said then Brandy and Bloom kiss passionately I hear sniffling I look behind me and see Bass "are you crying?" I asked "no I just something in my eyes." Bass said Beat smirks "yeah they're called tears." Beat said we fist bump

Bass, Beat and I are sitting at a table with Brady while Bloom is talking to her friends excited "nice job Brady you found yourself a good one don't lose her." Bass said "I don't plan on it ever." Brady said smiling "and don't worry one day you'll see your own special girl walking down the aisle and you'll know that you made the right choice." Brady said we nod "alright then Brady time to start the show." I said Brady and I fist bump then Bass,Beat and I walk on stage

"this song is from Brady to Bloom." I said as the crowd awes

Steal your Heart by Ross Lynch

Butch:

You like the good boys

So I'm not invited to the plans you make

When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys

You can't deny it

They can always show you where the fun begins

Hey now baby,

No doubt about it, girl

You drive me crazy

I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me

Wanna steal your heart

Steal your heart

I sang then I run forwards and do a backflip and I land on a table

Call me criminal

I won't deny you make me want it all,

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I point to my heart then I do a butterfly flip and land on another table

I confess,

I kinda like it that you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

You're a good girl

The perfect picture of an angel's smile

From a magazine

But it's a new world

I sang then I jump on to a table then I do a side flip back on stage

And I know somewhere the side of you

No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,

No doubt about it, girl

You drive me crazy

I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me

Wanna steal your heart

Steal your heart

Call me criminal

I won't deny you make me want it all,

I start doing flares into air flares then I do a coin drop and start spinning on my side then I push myself off of the ground spin once in the air and land on my feet

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,

I kinda like it that you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

You're gonna keep it

Just like a secret

Baby, believe me

You gotta free it

And you'll have everything you need

You like the good boys

So I'm not invited to the plans you make

When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys

You can't deny it

They can always show you where the fun begins

Call me criminal

I won't deny you make me want it all,

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,

I kinda like it that you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I sang then the crowd applauded I take a bow then Blaze walks on stage I hand the mic to her and go to the drums "alright now it's time for a song from Bloom to Brady I wrote this song cause she asked me to and she also told me how that when they dated in high school he was a complete jerk but she could see passed that and she told me the 7 things she hated about Brady but went on and on about what she loved about him." Blaze said

7 things by Miley Cyrus

Blaze:

1-2-3-4

I probably shouldn't say this

But at times I get so scared

When I think about the previous

Relationship we've shared

It was awesome but we lost it

It's not possible for me not to care

And now we're standing in the rain

But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you

The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)

You're vain, your games, you're insecure

You love me, you like her

You make me laugh, you make me cry

I don't know which side to buy

Your friends they're jerks

And when you act like them, just know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do

You make me love you

It's awkward and silent

As I wait for you to say

But what I need to hear now

Is your sincere apology

And when you mean it, I'll believe it

If you text it, I'll delete it

Let's be clear

Oh I'm not coming back

You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)

You're vain, your games, you're insecure

You love me, you like her

You make me laugh, you make me cry

I don't know which side to buy

Your friends they're jerks

And when you act like them, just know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do

You make me love you

And compared to all the great things

That would take too long to write

I probably should mention

The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you

Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's

And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized

You make me laugh, you make me cry

But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hand in mine

When we're intertwined everything's alright

I want to be

With the one I know

And the 7th thing I like the most that you do

You make me love you

You do (oh)

Blaze finished the crowd claps I stand up and I hand my drum sticks to Bass and I grab my guitar and I start playing

Wouldn't Change a thing from Camp Rock 2

Blaze:

It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say

His mind is somewhere far away

And I don't know how to get there

It's like all he wants is to chill out

(Butch: She's serious)

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out

(Butch: She's always in a rush and interrupted)

Like he doesn't even care

(Butch:Like she doesn't even care)

Blaze:You, Butch:me

Both:

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

Blaze:

Like fire and rain (Butch:Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (Butch:You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Butch:Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (Butch:like different stars)

You're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

Butch:

She's always trying to save the day

Just wanna let my music play

She's all or nothing

But my feeling's never change

(Blaze:Why does he try to read my mind?)

I try to read her mind

(Blaze:It's not good to psychoanalyze)

She tries to pick a fight to get attention

Both:

That's what all of my friends say

(That's what all of my friends say)

Blaze:You, Butch:me

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

Blaze:

Like fire and rain (Butch:Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (Butch:You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Butch:Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (Butch:like different stars)

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

Butch:

When I'm yes, she's no

Blaze:

When I hold on, he just lets go

Both:

We're perfectly imperfect

But I wouldn't change a thing, no

Blaze:

Like fire and rain (Butch:Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (Butch:You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Butch:Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (Butch:like different stars)

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

Both:

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Butch:Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (Butch:like different stars)

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a

Wouldn't change a thing

We finished and the crowd cheers we take a bow yup that's what happened at that wedding and the story of how Bass,Beat and I were outsiders to rock stars along the way we found love and I even reunited with my little sister Blaze

(10 years Later)

It's been ten years Blaze is engaged to Blitz the only guy who isn't scared of Brady because he has lightning powers and as for Bass,Beat and I we're still the RowdyRuff boys to the world but we're Married after 2 years of Dating Bliss they fought and broke up and so now Bass is married to Butterfly after they both had a major break up

Beat finally asked out Brandy and they're married with a son named Brandon and the three of us live close enough that we can drive to each others houses well and as for me I now have a son and daughter named Becky and a son named Blake and right now I'm sitting in front of them with my guitar since they wanted to learn they're both 6 years old

"come on dad I'm not getting it I don't think I'm good at the guitar." Becky said pouting I smile "all you need is heart and soul." I said "well we can't all be good at it." Blake said sitting down "but you can be." I said then I start strumming on the guitar and they both start listening

Heart and Soul from Camp Rock 2

Butch:

Heart & Soul Video:

Lyrics to Heart & Soul

Butch:

Oh

Yeah

All right

Gather 'round, guys

It's time to start listenin'

Practice makes perfect

But perfect's not working

There's a lot more to music

Than knowing where your cue's gonna be

You can play all the right notes

But that don't mean you're moving me

But if you can jump like David Lee Roth

Or pump your fist like you're Bruce the Boss

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll

Rock n' roll

Strum it, drums

Slide across and runnin'

The stage is your home if you learn how to own it

Like the great Stid

There's no way that you can fake it

You've gotta feel the beat before you can move

Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes

And making mistakes

But that won't matter

If you can swagger like ol' Mick Jagger

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll

You can rock n' roll

(Solo)

If you're livin' and dyin' for the music inside

If the 1-for-5 never gets old

Then you can rock n' roll

Rock n' roll

All right, now take it low

Now I need the spotlight to hit me

Right here

As the crowd starts to cheer

I need the fan to blow right through my rockstar hair

Right here

If you can scream like Axl Rose

Or sing like ... off the show

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll, yeah

If you've got a heart and soul

You can rock n' roll

You can rock n' roll

You can rock n' roll

I sang "you think you can get it now?" I asked they nod then my wife walks over "alright that's it for today it's time for bed." she said "awe come on mom 10 more minutes." Blake pleaded "no bed time." she said "good night daddy." they said "good night." I said then they walk upstairs and my wife sits next to me and puts her head on my shoulder

"we been through a lot haven't we." she said I nodded "yup and it was a wild adventure." I said she looks at me and kisses me then we part ways "I love you Butch." she said I smile "I love you too Breeze." I said we smile then we hug

And that is it and I will see all you Ruffians in the next story take care and good night everybody


End file.
